El viaje
by natsumi-de-mustang
Summary: Evelyn una chica comun y corriente se encuentra de rrepente junto a su familia en el mundo FMA.Intentara regresar a su mundo pero mientras tanto tratara de conquistar el corazon de su amor platonico. RoyxEvelyn
1. la llegada

En Enero del 2006 Argentina, BS AS

Ya subieron todo al auto? Preguntaba un hombre de unos 50 años, pelo negro, ojos castaños, alto y con panza. Vestido de una Chomba blanca y un short marron clarito, medias y unos zapatos sport.

Solo falta la mochila de Evelyn Decia una chica de unos 20 años, pelo por debajo de los hombros,negro ondeado,ojos castaños, de 1.65 aproximadamente y delgada. Vestida con un jean y una musculosa negra

Donde esta Evelyn? Pregunto el hombre.

Creo que esta en la habitación mirando tele Dice una señora de casi la misma edad que el hombre, pelo castaño con reflejos rubios, ojos castaños, alta y ni gorda,ni flaca. Vestida con una remera cremita y un pantalón de verano lila. Yoi la llamas?

Evelyn! Ya nos vamos! Grita desde el terreno hacia una ventana en la casa de al lado que se encontraba en el 2° piso

En la habitación se encontraba una chica de 15 años, pelo castaño oscuro, un poco mas largo que la chica de 20 años y con rulos, ojos castaños,media 1.60 y flaca aunque no un palo como la de 20 años. Ella se encontraba tirada en una cama marinera (la cama de abajo) algo somnolienta mirando la televisión.

Ya voy! grita la chica Vaya estare 15 dias sin ver anime (apaga la televisión, se levanta y agarra su mochila. Baja las escaleras y sale al terreno)

Dame la mochila que ya nos vamos Dice el hombre.

Si Contesta la chica y le entrega la mochila.

Subete al auto Dice la señora

Un minuto Contesta la chica y se dirije hacia donde esta un perro (una mezcla de ovejero aleman y collie) Chau mi amor nos vemos dentro de una semana (el perro lame la cara de Evelyn). Estri! ( se acerca otra perra cruza de doberman y quien sabe que otros perros. Evelyn acaricia la cabeza de la perra) Portate bien y no muerdas a nadie.

Dejalos que después vas a tener olor a perro decia la señora

Esta bien contesto la chica Nos vemos dentro de 15 dias (les dio un beso en la trompa a cada uno y se fue, se subio al coche). No puedo creer que vayamos de vacaciones los 15 dias todos juntos

Es cierto hace tiempo que no tomamos vacaciones contesto la joven de 20 años Voy a tener que soportarte mas dias de lo comun.

Si y yo a vos contesto Evelyn

Ya no se peleen Dijo la señora

Nosotras peleando?Contesto la joven jamas pelearia con Evelyn

Es cierto. Cuando has visto que Yoi y yo nos peleemos. Moni? Dijo Evelyn

Todo el tiempo contesto Moni

Por cierto Pa a Cuantos kilómetros esta Mar del Plata? Pregunta Evelyn

Porque? No me digas que vas a empezar como la vez que fuimos a Villa Gesel que preguntabas cuanto faltaba para llegar Contesta el padre

Claro que no, tenia 7 años contesto Evelyn

Y como era la del baño? Pregunto Yoi

Decia que tenia ganas de ir al baño parabamos en el campo y decia que ahí no por que la gente la veia y solo habia vacas ahí Contaba Moni

Es que soy muy vergonzosa, inclusive el dia de hoy no lo haria se defendia Evelyn

Después llegabamos a una estacion de servicio y decia que no tenia mas ganas prosiguió contando el padre

Y bueno ¿Qué quieren? Con lo que se tardaban ustedes a mi las ganas se me pasaban seguia defendiendose Evelyn

Jajajajajajajajaja Se reian los 4

Por suerte ahora cambiastes Dijo Moni

Si que molesta eras Decia Yoi

Es que ahora no me gusta nisiquiera ir al baño de las estaciones de servicio por eso siempre me aguanto Contesto Evelyn

( Yoi nota un pin de Edward en el jean de Evelyn)

Fullmetal alchemist lee Yoi del pin

Es mi Serie Favorita Comienza a explicar Evelyn El es el protagonista Edward Elric

Todavía te siguen gustando esos dibujos chinos? Pregunta Yoi

Si Contesta Evelyn un poco enojada por el tono en que Yoi le habia hecho esa pregunta Y no son chinos son japoneses

Es lo mismo dice Yoi Nunca vas a cambiar, pareces una nena infantil.

Para que sepas a muchas amigas les gusta el anime Dice Evelyn con tono de pelea

Amigas que son tan tontas como vos Dice Yoi iniciando una pelea

Ya Dice Moni No se peleen, cuando eras chica tambien te gustaban esas cosas Yoi

Pero creci y ahora no me gustan Dice Yoi

Pues a mi si me gustan contesta Evelyn No tiene nada de malo que me gusten

Mientras vayas bien en tus estudios y no te distraigas por esos dibujos esta bien Dice el padre

Ademas vos no podes decir nada, pones casi todo el tiempo much music. Si queres escuchar musica pone la radio contesta Evelyn Malhumorada

No te pongas asi era un broma Dijo Yoi

Odio tus bromas del mal gusto siempre haces que me ponga mal contesto Evelyn

Al queres mate? Pregunto Moni

Por el momento no Contesto Al (no es Al de fullmetal alchemist es otro, es el padre de Evelyn)

Kimi no dete kirisaite… Comenzo a cantar Evelyn en voz baja pero como Yoi estaba sentada al lado la oyo cantar

No me digas que es musica china pregunta Yoi

Si prefiero eso que escuchar Miranda! contesto Evelyn

Ya no se peleen! dijo el padre de Evelyn

Deja yo las tranquilizo vos mantene tus ojos en la ruta dijo Moni

De repente se produce un choque en frente de sus ojos, el padre de Evelyn freno pero como venia muy rapido no podria esquivar el choque asi que decidio tirarse a la vanquina, pero un arbol se encontraba alli antes de que pudieran reaccionar una luz muy muy intensa rodeo el coche…

Amestris, Ciudad Central

Al Abre los ojos y ve a su familia desmayada…pero de a poco todos comienzan a despertar

Estan todos bien? Pregunto Al preocupado. Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Que sucedió? Pregunto Moni Que fue esa luz?

Donde estamos? Pregunto preocupada Yoi al notar que ya no se encontraba en la ruta sino en lo que parecia ser una ciudad

Este lugar me parece conocido :Se dice a si misma Evelyn Estoy segura que lo vi en algun otro lado.

Quizas nos desviamos un poco de la ruta y llegamos a un pueblo contesta despreocupado Al por que no le preguntamos a alguien?

Esto me parece algo mas que un pueblito contesto Moni

El auto ( un Peugeot 504 gris) comenzo a andar

Mira ahí hay una persona Dijo señalando a un hombre preguntemosle a el donde estamos

En auto se detuvo al lado del hombre, Al bajo la ventanilla del coche y dijo:

Disculpe señor ¿ Me podria decir donde estamos? ( pero el señor parecio no hacerle caso y siguió caminando mas aun camino mas rapido que antes como si quisiera huir y asi sucedió con muchas personas mas)

No me gusta la hospitalidad de este lugar Dice Moni

Parece como si quisiera huir de nosotros Dice Yoi resignada

De seguro es por que el auto de papá ya esta muy viejo… piensan que somos criminales Dijo Evelyn

Jajajajaja las 3 mujeres se reian

Decidido el mes que viene me compro un Astra Dijo el padre resignado

Era broma pa dijo Evelyn riendose Miren preguntemosle a esos niños, pero esta vez dejame hablar a mi.

El auto se detiene donde unos niños de 7 años jugaban, en total eran 3. Evelyn para hablar con ellos decidio bajarse del auto.

Hola saludo Evelyn

Hola Respondio el saludo la unica chica.

Vaya que auto respondio el mas alto de los 3 Es ultimo modelo?

No, nada que verresponde Evelyn Es viejisimo. (los dos niños varones comienzan a revisar el coche por fuera). Me podrian decir donde estoy?

Eres nueva aquí? pregunto la niña

Si respondio Evelyn Mi familia y yo nos ibamos de vacaciones cuando nos perdimos

El niño que hasta ahora no habia hablado observa algo muy curioso que le llama la atención.

Son militares? Le pregunto el niño

Militares? No ¿Por qué lo preguntas? pregunto Evelyn con la necesidad de saber por que ese chico le habia preguntado eso.

Por esto El niño señala el leon que indica ser la marca de peugeot

Eso es por que tiene la marca del peugeot responde Evelyn Nunca la has visto?

No, pero he sabido que los militares usan una parecida responde el niño

Ya sabes donde estamos? pregunto Al bajandose del coche.

Cierto niña aun no me has respondido ¿ Donde estamos? pregunto Evelyn

En Ciudad Central contesta la niña

Ciudad Central? Se pregunta el padre jamas eh oido de este lugar

Esperen ¿Cómo que Ciudad Central? Pregunto Evelyn algo atonita ya que ella habia escuchado ese nombre antes y no le parecia raro que su padre no lo conociera Que pais es este?

Es argentina Evelyn Dice el padre

Argentina? Que es eso? se preguntaba el chico mas alto. En eso Moni y Yoi se bajan del auto

Que sucede que tardan tanto? Pregunto Moni

Contesten mi pregunta Dijo algo asustada Evelyn

En Amestris Respondio la niña

Jajajajaja comienza a reirse Evelyn, sus familiares no entendian por que ese repentino cambio de humor Lo digo en serio, su chiste no se lo creo

No es chiste señorita Dijo el chico que anteriormente habia preguntado si eran militares.

Vamos chicos, yo tambien veo fullmetal alchemist asi que a mi no me pueden engañar Dijo Evelyn convencida de lo que dijo

Fullmetal alchemist? Entonces si eres militar Dijo el chico mas alto

Ya les dije que no! Respondio Evelyn

Entonces como conoces a el alquimista de acero? Pregunto el chico.

Sucede algo malo? Pregunto Yoi al notar la cara palida de Evelyn

Tu conoces Ciudad Central? le pregunto Al a su hija

A estos chicos se le safaron un tornillo penso Evelyn

Fullmetal alchemist no es eso que tenes en el pin? pregunto Moni mientras que pensaba que tenia que ver eso con donde estaban.

Esperen un minuto Dijo Evelyn y se dirijio hacia una mujer que parecia venir de hacer compras Disculpe señora

Que sucede? pregunto la señora

Donde estamos? Es que estoy perdida Pregunto Evelyn esperando escuchar una respuesta diferente a la de los chicos

En Ciudad central Dijo la señora

Que pais? volvio a preguntar Evelyn asustada

En Amestris Respondio la mujer y Evelyn le dio las gracias por ayudarla y se fue hacia donde estaba su familia y eso niños

Esta es una especie de broma de ustedes? pregunto Evelyn a su familia esperando un si como respuesta pero la familia la miro con cara que ¿Qué pasa? Y negaron con la cabeza Gracias chicos. (los 4 se suben al aunto y comienza a andar)

No puede ser posible Se decia a si misma Evelyn

Que sucede? Pregunta Yoi preocupada Como conoces ciudad Central?

Si no es una broma entonces… Se dijo Evelyn sin escuchar la pregunta de Yoi Tiene que ser un sueño… Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo ( Se pellizca el brazo) Ay! (grita del dolor)… Entonces no es un sueño, creo que tonta si fuera un sueño mi familia no estaria aquí y yo ya estaria besando a Mustang.

Quien es ese Mustang? Pregunta enojado Al por el comentario de su hija.

Nadie olvidalo Contesto la hija Vaya… aun no puedo creer que estemos aquí

Donde? Donde es aquí? Pregunto Moni Podrias explicarnos?

Bien prosiguió a contar Evelyn Se de este lugar porque lo he visto en la televisión, en un anime para ser exactos en Fullmetal alchemist. Por alguna extraña razon esa luz nos condujo a este mundo.

Quieres decir que estamos atrapados en eso dibujos chinos tuyos? pregunto Yoi algo sorprendida

Si contesto Evelyn

No sera una broma tuya? pregunto Moni

Eso quisieraContesto Evelyn

Bien es difícil de creer pero si tu lo dices pues… te creo contesta Al El problema seria que no tenemos lugar donde dormir

Y no tenemos ningun conocido dijo Moni

A mi me preocupa mas el problema financiero Dice Evelyn No creo que aquí acepten pesos.

Un momento ¿ Quien dijo que no tenemos conocidos? dijo Yoi confiada

Es cierto. No conocemos a nadie de aquí contesto Moni

Nosotros no pero Evelyn si Contesta Yoi Acaso no es tu programa favorito?

Si lo es contesta Evelyn

Entonces de seguro sabes quienes son los protagonistas dice Yoi confiando en los conocimiento de Evelyn

Si, los hermanos Elric contesta Evelyn sabiendo a lo que Yoi queria llegar pero hay un problema

Son pobres? pregunta Al

No contesta Evelyn por el contrario son militares financiados por Mustang, deben tener mucha plata.

Entonces? pregunta Yoi enojada

No creo que esten en Central Contesta Evelyn Viajan por toda Amestris, seria un milagro del destino que estuvieran en central y ademas sera muy difícil localizarlos.

Y que hay de ese tal Mustang? Pregunta Yoi

Si, dijiste que Mustang financiaba a los hermanos Elric entonces se supone que tiene mucho dinero y tambien si es amigo del protagonista debe ser bueno y nos ayudara Dice Al

Es que… Dice Evelyn pero es interrumpida por Moni

No me digas que el tambien viaja? pregunta Moni

No, podemos encontrarlo en el cuartel de ciudad central pero… Dice Evelyn

Pero que? Pregunta Yoi

Me da mucha vergüenza hablar con el Dice Evelyn

Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que te gusta Dice Yoi ¬¬

Es que es tan lindo… Ademas que le voy a decir? Pregunta Evelyn

La verdad Dice Moni

Aja y el me va a creer… Dice Evelyn sarcásticamente Mustang no es tonto. Ademas prefiero conseguir trabajo.

Sos menor de edad Dice el padre

Y? Pregunta la chica Edward se recibio de alquimista estatal a los 12 y yo tengo 15. Claro con la unica diferencia que el sabe alquimia y yo no

Bien si tu no hablas con ese sujeto Mustang ire a hablar yo Dijo Al

No papá Dice apresuradamente Evelyn Es un alquimista estatal que controla el fuego, si se enoja seria peligroso

Entonces que hacemos? Pregunta Yoi

Papá, Moni quedense aquí dice Evelyn Yoi y yo iremos a inspeccionar la ciudad quizas nos encontremos con lo hermanos Elric y aunque Alphonse no nos crea tiene tanta bondad que de seguro nos aceptara. Vamos Yoi ( Ambas bajan del auto)

Tengan cuidado Dice el padre de Evelyn desde el auto

Ustedes tambien Contesta Evelyn y se van

Mientras En la oficina de Mustang

Estupidos papeles Dice Mustang firmando una pila de papeles de su escritorio jamas se terminan

Lo hubiera hecho mas rapido si no hubiera dormido todo el dia piensa Breda

Señor cuando termine de firmar esos papeles tendra que comenzar a firmar la otra fila señala hawkeye otra fila mas grande que la que Mustang estaba firmando.

Todavía hay mas papeles? Pregunta Mustang resignado

Claro por que los que esta firmando son de ayer. Todavía le faltan los de hoy explica la chica rubia

Los de ayer? pregunta Mustang Y que hice ayer que no los firme?

Durmió Penso Breda

Alimento al perro de hawkeye Penso Falman

Limpio la oficina Penso Fuery

Salio mas temprano para encontrarse con una chica Solo se limito a decir la teniente

Oh cierto la cita con Natalie Se dijo a si mismo Mustang.

Como le fue en su cita, jefe? pregunto Haboc interesado.

Bien Haboc Con una risa picarona Cuando estemos solos (mirando a la teniente Riza) te cuento.

Señor por favor termine de firmar esos papeles Dice Hawkeye algo enojada

Si Dice mustang con cara de resignado

Mientras Evelyn y Yoi

Como son los hermanos Elric exactamente? Pregunto Yoi interesada

Edward el hermano mayor es rubio, de ojos dorados, algo enano aunque ahora que lo pienso no es tan enano como yo. Jeje tiene un brazo y una pierna de acero, viste con pantalones negros y un sobretodo rojo y unas botas como las mias esas que a vos no te gustan y se peina con una trensa Explica Evelyn El menor, Alphonse, es una armadura de 3 metros.

Entonces son personas que resaltan fácilmente Dice Yoi pensativa

Se que no los vamos a encontrar es solo que me senti presionada con tantas preguntas por eso me quice ir Dice Evelyn pero se que podemos hacer

Que? pregunta Yoi interesada

Te puedes casar con el teniente Haboc Dice Evelyn

No! Dice Yoi inmediatamente

Porque no? pregunta Evelyn

Tengo novio Dice Yoi o Acaso te olvidas de Gonzalo? En todo caso casate tu

Yo tengo 15 años y el veintipico Dice Evelyn piensas que el se va a fijar en mi?


	2. El secuestro

Sera mejor que regresemos **Dijo Evelyn a Yoi**

Pero aun no hemos encontrado a los hermanos Elric **Dijo Yoi algo enojada**

Lo se pero no creo que los encontremos **Contesto Evelyn** Estoy preocupada por Papá y Moni regresemos al auto

Preocupada? **Pregunto Yoi** Acaso puede sucederles algo?

No creo que los ladrones o secuestradores lo ataquen después de todos pensaran que son militares. Y solo un tonto ataca a los militares **Contesto Evelyn** Lo que me preocupa es que Scar los ataque o quizas los homunculos

Y esos quienes son? **Pregunto Yoi algo asusutada**

Podria decirse los malos de la historia **Comenzo a explicar Evelyn** Y todos son muy poderosos, nosotros que somos humanos comunes no podriamos hacer nada ante ellos

Que son tipos lo de Dragoon Ball? **Pregunta Yoi**

No **Contesto Evelyn** Bueno quizas en fuerza asi aunque creo que los de Dragoon ball son un poco mas fuertes pero su motivo de hacer el mal es distinto. Los de dragoon Ball son los tipicos conquistar al mundo en cambio aquí es diferente. Scar asesina por venganza y los homunculos porque quieren la piedra filosofal

No entiendo mucho de eso, solo se que hay que cuidarnos **Dice Yoi** Pero exactamente que poderes tienen?

Eso te lo voy a decir en presencia de todos **Contesto Evelyn** Es mejor que Papá y moni lo sepan tambien

Entonces regresemos **Dijo Yoi algo ansiosa**

**30minutos después. Yoi y Evelyn regresaron al auto pero no encontraron a nadie en el. Solo encontraron una nota que Evelyn leyo en voz alta**

Si Quieren volver a ver a estos civiles( que en un principio pensamos que eran militares) los militares deberan dejarnos un rescate (el cual luego discutiremos). Llamaremos a la oficina del Coronel Mustang en media hora. Lee Evelyn Es una carta muy rara.

Dijiste que no los iban a secuestrar! **Dice Yoi asustada ya que su madre corria peligro** y ahora que haremos?

Tranquila **Dijo Evelyn** No nos quedo otra hay que ir a la oficina del Coronel Mustang y hablar con el

Crees que nos ayude? **Pregunto Yoi**

Eso espero **Contesto Evelyn**

**En la oficina de Mustang**

Coronel ahora que la teniente Hawkeye no esta cuenteme como le fue anoche **Dijo Haboc**

Si esta bien **Contesto Mustang y prosiguió a contar** Bueno como sabras fuimos a cenar. Como era muy tarde la acompañe a casa y me invito a entrar asi que acepte y luego…(suena el telefono) y ahora que? (atiende el telefono) Oficina del Coronel Mustang

Coronel tiene una llamada en la linea 4 **Dijo una secretaria**

De quien? **Pregunto Mustang**

Es anonimo **Contesto la secretaria.**

Pasela **Respondio Mustang**

Hola Coronel Mustang **Dijo una voz del otro lado del telefono**

Quien es? **Pregunto Mustang al no reconocer la voz.**

Bueno mis amigos me dicen Oso pero en realidad mi nombre es… **Dice pero es interrumpido por una voz que provenia detrás de el**

Callate Idiota! **Dijo aquella voz** Disculpe Coronel a mi tonto socio. En donde estabamos? Ah si .Ya recibio la carta?

Que carta? **Pregunto Mustang Seriamente.**

Oh veo que todavía no llego entonces **Dice esa voz** Bueno cuando llegue se enterara de todo mientras tanto mantenga estos datos en la cabeza Quiero 25.000 y dejenlo en el muelle 12 a la media noche.

Que quiere decir con eso? **Pregunto Mustang**

Ya se enterara **Contesto esa voz y luego corto**

Que sucede jefe? **Pregunto Haboc interesado**

Es como si pidieran rescate por algo **Se dijo Mustang a si mismo.**

De repente se escucho un ruido muy fuerte

Que fue ese ruido? **Pregunto Breda**

Parece que vino de afuera **Dijo Falman**

Sono como si algo grande colicionara con otra cosa igual o quizas mas grande** Dijo Fueri**

(Alguien toco la puerta)

Adelante **Dijo Mustang mientras entra un soldado**

Disculpe señor pero afuera hay dos señoritas que desean hablar con usted **Dice el soldado**

Hazlas pasar** Contesta Mustang**

Si, señor** El soldado va hacia donde estaban la señoritas y al poco tiempo se escuchaban por el pasillo gritos de 2 mujeres gritando**

Te dije que no conducieras el coche de papá si no sabias manejar! **Dijo Evelyn**

Bueno pero llegamos rapido o no? **Se defendio Yoi**

Casi morimos! Y no solo eso rompimos una pared militar! **Dijo Evelyn Enojadisima**

Fue solo un pequeño choquecito **Dijo Yoi tratando de tranquilizar a su compañera**

Solo un pequeño choquecito!** Grito Evelyn**

Bueno bueno fue algo un poco mas grande pero no importa **Dijo Yoi** Por cierto donde esta la oficina de Mustang

Ya casi llegamos **Contesta el soldado**

Escuchame yoi dejame hablar mi **Dijo Evelyn** Yo lo conosco mas

Esta bien **Contesto Yoi**

Aquí es **Dijo el soldado parandose frente a una puerta.**

Muchas gracias. Puede Retirse **Dijo Evelyn**

Si **Contesto el soldado y se retiro, Evelyn toco la puerta**

Adelante **Dijo Mustang y ambas mujeres entraron**

Coronel Mustang disculpe que lo moleste en su trabajo pero tengo algo muy importarte que mostrarle** Dice Evelyn**

Si pero antes les importaria presentarse? **Pregunta Mustang**

Mi nombre es Evelyn Librante **Contesta Evelyn** y ella es Johanna Peralta. Bien ahora necesito que lea esto (le muestra la carta y Mustang la lee)

Ellos ya me llamaron **Dijo Mustang terminando de leer la carta** Dijieron que quieren 25.000 y que lo llevemos al muelle 12 a la media noche.

Y que piensa hacer al respecto? **Pregunto Evelyn**

Este es un asunto policial no militar asi que les sugiero que vayan con la policia **Contesto Mustang**

Ellos quieren a los militares no a la policia **Dijo Evelyn con un tono enojado**

Ellos son nuestra familia no puede no hacer nada **Dijo Yoi**

Si puedo **Contesto Mustang**

Pero estoy segura que usted no lo haria, cierto? **Pregunto Evelyn**

No tengo por que hacerlo, eso es asunto policial. No puedo perder mi tiempo en esto **Contesto Mustang**

Si no nos ayuda cometera el mismo error que en Ishbal! **Dijo Evelyn gritando enojada**

Como es que sabes de Ishbal?** Pregunto Roy enfadado**

Roy jamas pense que fueras una persona asi, Te odio! **Grito estas ultimas palabras con todas sus fuerzas y salio corriendo y llorando del lugar . Se choco con un soldado y ambos calleron al suelo**

Disculpe señorita. Esta usted bien? **Pregunto el soldado pero Evelyn solo se paro y salio corriendo del lugar.**

Es la primera vez que veo que el Coronel Mustang pelea con una mujer **Penso Fuery**

Como es que saben de Ishbal? **Pregunto Mustang a Yoi**

Realmente yo no se nada de Ishbal **Contesto Yoi** Nisiquiera se lo que es.

Pero tu compañera si lo sabia **Contesto Mustang** Como?

Nosotras venimos de otro mundo **Dijo Yoi** Es por eso que ella sabe muchas cosas sobre ti y sobre ese tal Ishbal

Otro mundo? **Pregunto Mustang algo atonito** y como es que llegaron aquí?

No lo se **Contesto Yoi** Y si me disculpa ire a la estacion de policia

Espere **Dijo Mustang**

Que sucede? **Pregunto Yoi** No fue usted quien dijo que vaya a la estacion de policia?

Si pero… **Comenzo a decir Mustang pero fue interrumpido por un soldado que entro alarmadamente a su oficina**

Señor **Dijo el soldado**

Que sucede? **pregunto Mustang algo enfadado por cortar su conversación**

Es que la señorita que se acaba de ir…** Al soldado le dio miedo continuar**

Que sucede con Evelyn? **Pregunto Yoi**

Bueno… **El soldado se armo de valor para decirlo** Me robo mi arma.

Como sucedió? **Pregunto Mustang a punto de perder la calma**

Bueno cuando salio corriendo se tropezo conmigo y ambos caimos al suelo, es ahí cuando la tomo sin darme cuenta **Explico el soldado**

Como puede ser que una simple niña le saque un arma soldado? **Pregunto Mustang enojada** Señorita Peralta la chica que se acaba de ir por lo menos tiene punteria?

mmm… **Yoi se detiene a pensar** No creo que le pueda dar ni a un elefante quieto.

Señor… **Interrumpe el soldado**

Todavía sigue aquí? **Pregunto Mustang**

Es que el arma **Contesto el soldado** No esta cargada

Soldado retirese **Dijo Mustang y el soldado se retiro**

No entiendo para que Evelyn querria un arma? **Pregunto Yoi**

Para enfrentarse a los secuestradores **Contesto Mustang**

Pero los secuestradores son muy peligrosos **Dijo Yoi**

Eso es cierto **Contesto Haboc** Podrian estar armados

O quizas podrian ser alquimistas **Dijo Fueri**

Creen que haya ido ahora o que esperara a la media noche? **pregunto Breda**

Conociendola ira ahora, es muy impaciente **contesto Yoi**

Si los secuestradores quieren que vayamos al muelle 12 es porque deben estar cerca de ahí **Dijo Mustang** Haboc lleveme al muelle

Si jefe **Contesto Haboc.**

Espera yo ire contigo **Dijo Yoi**

No, es muy peligroso, quedate aquí es mas seguro **Contesto Mustang**

Pero mi familia esta en peligro **Dijo Yoi**

No te preocupes traere devuelta a toda tu familia sana y salva **Contesto Mustang y luego se retiro junto al teniente Haboc**

**Mientras Evelyn. (Ya estaba en el muelle)**

Quizas no sepa usar la alquimia pero… **Observa el arma** Creo que esto bastara… Eso espero (camina sigilosamente hacia la puerta pero de repente dos hombres salen y Evelyn logra esconderse detrás de unos barriles)

Eres un idiota casi das a conocer nuestro nombres **Dijo un hombre de baja altura vestido con un traje.**

Lo siento hermano **Dijo un hombre alto y corpulento vestido con ropa mas casual.**

Me pregunto si los militares vendran por estos civiles **Dijo el hombre de baja estatura**

Que sucede si no vienen? **Pregunto el hombre mas alto**

No nos serviran para nada lo mejor seria matarlos **Contesto el hermano**

No lo permitire! **Dijo Evelyn saltando desde atrás de los barriles y sacando el arma.**

Un militar? **Pregunto el hermano mas alto**

No lo se **Contesto el hermano** Atrapala.

Espera **Dijo Evelyn apuntando con el arma a la cabeza el hermano pequeño.** Se mueven y disparo(los dos hombres sonrieron) No le veo lo gracioso.

**Un hombre que estaba detrás de Evelyn el cual ella no se habia dado cuenta hasta que le coloco un arma en la espalda. Dijo:**

Suelta tu armaEvelyn le hizo caso, el hombre tomo el arma y la observo con detenimiento Asi que pensabas ganarnos con un arma sin balas? Esta son las clase de armas que usan los militares ¿Acaso eres uno de ellos? (Evelyn no contesto) Dilo si aprecias tu vida.

No, solo soy un civil **Contesto Evelyn**

Como obtuviste este arma? **Pregunto aquel hombre**

Se lo robe a un militar **Contesto ella**

Entonces de seguro ya fuiste con el coronel mustang** dijo el hombre** el vendra?

No voy a contestar eso **Dijo ella sabiendo de que si decia la verdad su familia moriria**

Contesta o disparo **Dijo el hombre enojado**

Haz lo que quieras **Contesto Evelyn resignada**

Veo que no valoras tu vida **Dijo el** o quizas creas que no soy capaz

Que conseguiras con matarme? **Pregunto ella** Absolutamente nada .Cierto?

Te equivocas **Dijo el** Consigo placer.Una satisfacción absoluta

Placer ? satisfacción? **Se pregunto ella** Si te causa esa sensación matar gente realmente ya no eres humano

Callate! **Ordeno el hombre y dejo de apoyar el arma sobre la espalda de Evelyn**

Espera no lo hagas **Dijo el menor sabiendo lo que planeaba el hombre pero fue demasiado tarde el hombre disparo**

**Evelyn escucha el disparo y ve mucha sangre la cual parte de ella cae al suelo, la vista comienza a nublarse y comienza a pensar:**

Siento mucho dolor en el brazo. Voy morir? Mi vista comienza a nublarse. Por lo menos puedo morir sabiendo que cumpli mi sueño y conoci al Coronel roy Mustang (cierra los ojos pero antes de demayarse dice en vos baja cosa que solo escucho el hombre: Roy)

Estupido **Dice el menor** Podiamos haber perdido mas rescate por ella!

No te preocupes **Contesto el hombre** Me costo mucho pero pude controlarme, solo le dispare en el brazo no es nada mortal

Pero no puede morir desangrada? **Pregunto El mayor**

No lo creo **contesto el hombre** Solo los que no quieren vivir mueren desangrados. Los debiles

Y que te hace pensar que tiene deseos de vivir?**pregunto el menor** Vino sola y con un arma sin balas a enfrentarse a nosotros

Ella dijo Roy antes de desmayarse **Contesto El** De seguro vivira para estar con ese tal Roy

Roy?**pregunto el mayor** Lo he escuchado en otro lado

Claro que si idiota **contesto el menor** es el nombre del coronel Mustang

No importa quien sea Roy solo entrenla **Dijo el hombre y los otros dos hizieron lo que el dijo**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**2 Horas mas tarde Evelyn se despierta**

No estoy muerta? **Se pregunto Evelyn**

Menos mal que te despertaste **Dijo Al tranquilizandose un poco**

Papá, Moni **Vio a ambos atados al lado suyo** Me duele mucho el brazo (vio su brazo derecho todo ensagrentado)

No debiste hacer lo que hiciste **dijo Moni enojada** pudiste haber perdido tu vida

No tenia opcion **Dijo Evelyn pero al mirara que cerca suyo estaba el menor no pudo decir que el Coronel jamas vendria.** Ademas fue mi culpa por dejarlo solos.

Hubiese cambiado algo que hubieras estado alli? **Pregunto Al** Puede que tengas mucha información del lugar pero acaso puedes hacer algo que nosotros no?

Quizas… **contesto Evelyn** Hubiera intentado con la alquimia, puede que hubiera funcionado

Entonces intenta ahora **Dijo Al** No hay diferencia en el ahora y en el después

Cierto **Dijo Evelyn** por suerte no me ataron las manos (utilizo su sangre para dibujar un circulo de transmutación) Espero que funcione (coloco sus manos en ese circulo sin ningún resultado)

Eso es tu preciada alquimia? yo no veo nada **Dijo Al**

No todo el mundo puede realizarla **Contesto Evelyn** Aunque quizas ustedes si puedan…

Como podemos si no sabemos ni lo que es la alquimia? **pregunto Moni**

Bueno pero tenemos que salir de aca **Dijo Evelyn algo furiosa**

No **Contesto el padre** Es mejor que venga ese tal Roy Mustang

El no va a venir **Contesto Evelyn muy seria** Me dijo que no era asunto suyo

Pense que era uno de los bueno **Dijo Moni algo sorprendida**

Yo tambien **Contesto Evelyn** Pero bueno que se va a hacer. Tengo que sacarlos de aquí ¿Me ayudan o lo hago sola?

Querras decir que los 3 vamos a salir **Dijo Al**

Eso es imposible **Dijo Evelyn** Oye tu el secuestrador (los 3 hombre se dieron cuenta)

Que quieres? **pregunto el menor**

Van a esperar hasta las 12.00am hasta que venga el Coronel Mustang cuando puedo decirselos? **Pregunta Evelyn mientras que su familia la mira atonita**

Nos lo vas a decir? **Pregunto el 3 hombre**

Depende **Contesto Evelyn** Se los dire con la sola condicion de que liberen a mi familia, ya son personas bastante grandes para tener que soportar esto y si Mustang llegara a venir pagaria el mismo rescate que por los tres juntos.

Tiene razon **Contesto el mayor**

Pues si paga lo mismo creo que… **Dijo el menor pero fue interrupido por el hombre**

Esta bien **dijo el hombre** Sueltenlos

**Los hermanos hizieron lo que el hombre les ordeno, luego los llevaron hacia fuera**

Ahora cumple tu trato **Dijo el hombre**

El Coronel Mustang no vendra **Contesto Evelyn** Dijo que este asunto no le incumbe.

Entonces matala **Dijo el Hermano menor**

**El hombre saca su arma y dispara pero termina matando a los hermanos**

Por que hiciste eso! **Pregunto gritando Evelyn** Se supone que eran tus amigos

No **Respondio el** Eran mis primos… Aun te necesito con vida. Ire hasta la oficina de ese bastardo y tu me acompañaras.

Piensas usarme como escudo? **Pregunto Evelyn** no buscas a Mustang por dinero. Entonces por que?

No creo que tu puedas entenderlo **Evelyn se dio cuenta de algo.**

Tu piel… por que ocultas tus ojos? **Pregunto Evelyn ya que el hombre tenia anteojos negros** Eres Ishbalano? Entoces es una venganza?

Que sabes sobre Ishbal? **Pregunto el hombre**

Mucho **Contesto ella** Según Ishbala Un hombre que sufre muere en paz pero para el que implica el sufrimiento no hay descanso.

Eso ya no me importa **Contesto el hombre** Después de todo ya me exiliaron de ese lugar

Entonces eres un hombre marcado? **Pregunto Evelyn** Significa que sabes usar el gran arcano. Asi como cicatriz

Si exacto **Contesto el hombre** Parece que sabes mucho sobre los ishbalanos

Si **Contesto ella**

Eso no importa ahora iremos a buscar a ese bastardo del coronel mustang **Dijo el hombre enojado**

No hace falta **Dijo una voz que Evelyn reconocio fácilmente entrando por la puerta.**

Coronel Mustang! **Grito Evelyn con alegria**

Veo que me has ahorrado trabajo **dijo el hombre sonriendo**

Ten cuidado! **Grito Evelyn** Este hombre puede usar alquimia!

Asi que un Ishbalano que puede usar alquimia, eh? Acaso eres amigo de cicatriz? **Pregunto mientras se preparaba para utilizar alquimia**

No aunque me gustaria conocerlo** Agarro a Evelyn le apunto con su arma en la cabeza de ella** Si utilizas tu alquimia hare que vuelen sus sesos.

Esto es entre tu y yo! **Dijo Roy algo enojado y bajando la mano que supuestamente iba a utilizar para usar alquimia** No la metas en esto!

Jejeje **Podia notarse una cara de felicidad en el hombre** Sentiras la furia de Ishbal (el hombre apoyo una mano en la pared y esa misma pared pero en frente de Roy hizo explosion , Roy pudo esquivar los pedazos de pared que volaban a excepción de uno que le causo un corte superficial en la mejilla pero el viento que causo hizo que Roy retrocediera y cayera al suelo.

Coronel Mustang! **Grito Evelyn con desesperación pero cuando se disipo el humo de la explosion vio que el coronel se encontraba bien y suspiro con alivio.El coronel se levanto inmediatamente.**

Apenas un simple rasjuño? **Pregunto sorprendido el Ishbalano.** Eres mas resistente de lo que creia

No voy a perder contra un cobarde que usa a una niña para sus propositos **Dijo Roy Enojadisimo**

Niña! A quien le dices niña! Por si no lo sabias soy una señorita **Grito Enojada Evelyn**

Pues yo creo que si vas a perder **dijo el ishbalano volvio a apoyar su mano pero esta vez lo que se derrumbo fue el techo cosa que el coronel no esperaba y al no poder usar la alquimia no pudo hacer nada contra el ataque**

Jajaja **Se reia el Ishbalano** De seguro ahora si se murio

No puede ser… Coronel Mustang…Roy! **Grito finalmente y como un acto de desesperación junto la poca fuerza que aun le quedaba y finalmente Evelyn logro soltarse corriendo hacia los escombros donde habia quedado sepultado el Coronel.** Roy! ( Comenzo a sacar los escombros mas pequeños pero muchos eran tan grandes y pesados que no pudo hacer nada)

Jajajaja **Se reia el hombre** Este era el famoso Heroe de la rebelión oriental? Era un debilucho.

No **Dijo Evelyn con firmesa** Roy era muy fuerte!

Oh cierto se supone que el habia venido a salvarte **Dijo el Ishbalano** Si tu salvador era asi de debil no entiendo como aun sigues con vida

Callate! **Le comenzaron a caer unas lagrimas de los ojos** No tienes derecho para hablar asi. Se nota que no eres amigo de Cicatriz el tiene mucha mas dignidad que tu!

No me importa lo que pienses** Contesta el hombre** Si los demas ishbalanos perdieron contra la basura de Mustang debieron ser muy debiles incluidos Cicatriz.

Callate! **Grito Evelyn como nunca habia gritado en su vida** No permitire… No permitire que manches su nombre! ( Con su sangre dibujo un circulo de transmutación en el suelo) Por favor… funciona! ( el circulo se activo y un puño salio del suelo golpeando al ishbalano haciendo que cayera para atrás)

Estupida! **Se limpio la sangre de la cara se levanto** Te iba a dejar con vida pero ahora te matare …(comenzo a hacercarse a ella, Evelyn ya se sentia cansads como para intentar nuevamente con la alquimia y por alguna razon se sentia unida a ese lugar sentia que no debia huir, cuando el hombre solo estuvo a dos pasos de ella se detuvo al notar una repentina luz que salia de los escombros y que se transformo en una explosion obligando retroceder al hombre a diferencia de Evelyn que seguia sentada al lado y solo se limito a taparse la cara. Cuando el humo por fin se disperso se pudo observar la figura de un hombre)

No debiste hacer eso **Dijo Roy** Ahora estoy muy molesto ( y eso era cierto se notaba en su rostro)

Roy **Dijo Evelyn muy aliviada**

No puede ser… **Dijo el Ishbalano que no lo podia creer** Ese ataque debio matarte

Es cierto es una suerte que aun siga con vida **El coronel tenia el cuello del traje militar ensangrentado, la sangre caiga de la cabeza y en mucha cantidad **O mejor dicho para tu mala suerte aun sigo con vida.

Intenta matarme… **Dijo casi riendose el ishbalano**... si es que puedes

No me provoques a hacerlo **Se prepara para utilizar su alquimia**

No puedes matarme… Tendrias que cargar con una muerte mas **Dijo El Ishbalano casi seguro de lo que decia**

Sera un placer cargar con tu muerte **Dijo Roy muy serio**

No lo mates Roy! **Grito al mismo tiempo que Roy chasqueo sus dedos. Una luz rojiza cubrio el cuerpo del Ishbalano y luego esta se transformo en fuego que desaparecio al poco tiempo, el cuerpo del hombre era de color amarronado y salia humo**

Lo ves no pudiste matarme **Dijo con una sonrrisa en la cara y tambaleándose**

Deberias agradecercelo a la Señorita Librante, ella fue quien le salvo la vida **Y diciendo esto el Ishbalano se desmayo. Roy se acerco a Evelyn** Estas bien?

**Evelyn sintio su cuerpo tembloroso, las lagrimas que habia sesado de caer comenzaron a deslizarse nuevamente por sus mejillas, abrio la boca para hablar pero no le salian las palabras asi que solo se limito a abrazarlo lo mas fuerte que pudo y llorar desconsoladamente sobre su uniforme**.

No te preocupes mas, ya todo paso **Realmente no sabia bien que decirle, jamas habia consolado a una chica**.

Coronel! **Entra el teniente Haboc quien hasta ese momento se habia encargado de atender a Al y Moni quienes se encontraban afuera y se habia encargado tambien de pedir refuerzos. Un grupo de militares entre los que se encontraban la teniente Hawkeye, el sargento Fuery, el teniente breda y el teniente Farman entran detrás del teniente Haboc encontrando el cuerpo de los hermanos muertos, el Ishbalano quemado y al Coronel lastimado junto a Evelyn.**

Coronel se encuentra bien? **Pregunta preocupada la teniente Hawkeye**

Si **Contesta el con la serenidad de siempre. Evelyn al ser consolada por el coronel se siente cada vez mejor y poco a poco deja de llorar y deja de abrazarlo.**

Te sientes mas tranquila? **Pregunto Mustang. Evelyn asintio** Teniente Hawkeye encarguese de llevar a la señorita Librante a un hospital

Si, señor **Contesta la teniente hawkeye. El Coronel se da vuelta y camina hacia donde se encontraba el teniente Haboc pero**…

Espere Coronel **Dijo Evelyn estando un poco mas tranquila** Por que decidio ayudarme? Pense que este asunto no le incumbia

El Coronel sonrio

No me gusta decepcionar a las chicas lindas como tu **Contesto el Coronel. Esta vez la que sonrio fue Evelyn** Se te ofrece algo mas?

Si **Contesto Evelyn** No me llames mas Señorita Librante, lo odio. Solo llamame Evelyn ¿De acuerdo?

De acuerdo **Contesto Roy y se dirigio a hablar con el teniente Haboc**

Esa herida en su brazo parece grave sera mejor que vayamos al hospital **Dijo la Teniente Hawkeye.**

Si **Contesto Evelyn** Pero que sucedió con mi familia?

No se preocupes **Contesto Hawkeye** El teniente Haboc los llevo al hospital, su hermana tambien fue para alla.

Me quedo mas tranquila **Dijo Evelyn** Vamonos (ambas mujeres salieron del lugar)

Coronel usted tambien deberia ir al hospital **Dijo Haboc con un tono de preocupación**

La hemorragia ya se detuvo creo que puedo estar un poco mas aca **Respondio el Coronel a su subordinado**

No es bueno para su saludesforzarse tanto Coronel **Dijo Breda con el mismo tono de preocupación que los demas**.

No se preocupen, ire cuando termine de hacer un par de cosas **Contesto el coronel**

**Mientras Hawkeye y Evelyn**

**Hawkete iba manejando el auto mientras que Evelyn iba sentada atrás**

Teniente Hawkeye **Dijo Evelyn mirando la ciudad a traves de la ventana**

Si? **Pregunto intrigada La teniente**

La puedo llamar Riza? **Pregunto Evelyn**

Si claro **Contesto ella** pero… como sabia mi nombre?

Lo adivine… **Contesto Evelyn** llamame Evelyn y por favor no me trates de usted, si?

Esta bien **Contesta ella**

Estoy preocupada, Riza **Dijo Evelyn** con vos de preocupación

Por que? **Pregunto Riza**

Por el coronel **Contesto Evelyn** Estaba muy lastimado, el tambien deberia haber ido al hospital con nosotras.

No te preocupes **Dijo Riza** El ira mas tarde. Yo me encargare de eso.

Ya lo creo **Dijo Evelyn** Le molesta si canto?

Claro que no**Contesto Riza**

mmm… Que puedo cantar? **Se pregunta a si misma**

Lo primero que te venga a la mente estara bien **Contesto Riza**

mmm… ya se **Al fin dijo Evelyn**.

_Necesito tu amor, solo quiero tu amor_

_Que me abraces esta noche, que me des tu corazon_

_Que me digas que me quieres igual que te quiero yo_

_Que me hables al oido mientras suena esta cancion_

_Necesito tu amor, Solo quiero tu amor_

_Mientras nos moje la lluvia, que me abrigue tu calor_

_Que me mires a los ojos, igual que te miro yo_

_Que a tu corazon dormido lo despierte con mi amor_

_Porque…_

_Desde el dia en que te conoci_

_No he dejado de pensar_

_Ni un segundo que yo estoy enamorandome de ti_

_Desde el dia en que te vi_

_No he dejado de pensar_

_Ni un segundo que yo estoy enamorandome de ti_

Es una linda cancion **Dijo Riza**

Es de bandana, lo escuchaba cuando era mas chica y me quedaron alguna canciones **Comenzo a explicar Evelyn** Aunque no se por que se me vino a la mente esa cancion. Creo que no es el momento indicado para esta cancion.

A quien se la dedicas? **Pregunto Riza interesada**

**Por un momento a Evelyn le vino a la mente la imagen del Coronel Mustang**

No, no puedo pensar en el **se dijo a si misma**

En quien? **Pregunto Riza interesada** Quien es tu principe azul?

No importa **Dijo Evelyn tristemente** No creo que el me vea como a una mujer creo que me ve mas como una nena

Es mayor que vos? **Pregunto Riza**

Si **Contesto Evelyn** El me lleva 15 años.

No debes rendirte** Contesto Riza** Debes luchar por el y demostrarle que eres toda una mujer.

Si **Contesto Evelyn con firmesa** Lo voy a hacer

* * *

Que les parecio? Espero que le guste. 

La verdad es que es mi primer finc de fullmetal alchemist aunque mas adelante hare algun que otro mas .

Por favor dejen sus opiniones

ATTE. Natsumi de Mustang


	3. Los hermanos Elric

Buenos dias** Dijo Evelyn entrando a la oficina del Coronel Mustang con un traje militar(el mismo que usa Shieska la pollera con la parte de arriba).**

Buenos dias Evelyn **Le contesto el saludo el alquimista de fuego**

Llegas tarde **Le reprocho la teniente Hawkeye**

Lo se, lo siento **Se disculpo Evelyn** Papa no me pudo traer asi que tuve que venir en tren.

Esta bien **Contesto el alquimista** No tienes por que dar explicaciones.

**Evelyn se sienta en un escritorio, al lado se encontraba el Teniente Haboc.**

Por cierto Teniente Haboc ¿Como le fue en su cita? **Pregunto Evelyn**

No preguntes **Dijo casi llorando el teniente**

La chica nunca llego **Contaba Fuery algo contento**

Ahora entiendo por que estas tan contento **Dijo Evelyn** Ganaste la apuesta

Si ! **Dijo Fuery lleno de felicidad**

Ahora no me alcanza ni para la comida **Se quejo el teniente Farman**

Les dije que no apostaran **Contesto Evelyn y luego suspira** Esta bien los inivto a comer a casa a usted y al teniente Breda.

Hoy no puedo, ademas no te preocupes, aun me queda algo para comer **Responde Breda**

Tenes algo que hacer? Una cita! **Pregunto Evelyn asombrada**

No . Solo tengo una cena con un amigo **Contesto el**

Aja **Le contesto ella**

Si Haboc tiene casi citas ¿ Por que el Teniente Breda no? **Pregunto Farman**

Si, es verdad **Dijo Fuery**

Que no es una cita! **Grito enfadado Breda**

_Se habran preguntado que sucedió? Como termine con los militares o que paso con mi familia. Bueno les voy a contar. Papa y Moni por suerte no tenian ninguna herida externa aunque los atendio un psiquiatra por haber pasado esos momentos de tanta tension pero les dio el alta en una semana, Yoi le agradecio tanto al Coronel Mustang que este se sintio algo ahogado con tantos agradecimientos, el Coronel se recupero de su herida en una semana y en cuanto a mi permaneci en el hospital durante tres semanas ( y de milagro no fueron mas) por mi herida en el brazo. Papa me reto por lo que hize pero luego me abrazo y me dijo que estaba agradecido a Dios por que no me habia pasado nada grave. En cuanto a nuestros problemas financieros le contamos al Coronel Mustang toda la verdad, no estoy segura de que me haya creido, pero nos ayudo mucho ( le compro un taller mecanico a mi papá para que siguiera trabajando de lo que a el le gustaba y le encontro un puesto de educadora a Moni), al poco tiempo Yoi tambien consiguió un trabajo como mesera asi que decidi hablar con el Coronel y le pedi que a mi tambien me consiguiera trabajo, al principio se nego decia que no tenia edad suficiente como para trabajar pero le recorde que el fue quien le sugirió a los hermanos Elric convertirse en alquimistas estatales asi que me ofrecio ser su secretaria, en un principio me negue pero supe que no tenia otra opcion asi que termine aceptando y menos mal que lo hice(gano mucho mas de lo que gana toda mi familia junta). Hace una semana que estoy trabajando con el y me agrada mucho, como era de suponerse todos me tratan bien, riza es un poco rigida pero se que no es nada personal (es asi con todos inclusive con el Coronel). No era nada extraño para mi familia que llevara a amigos de trabajo para comer en casa después de todo yo tambien contribuia con la comida, la primera que lleve fue a la teniente Hawkeye ( y vaya que me costo mucho que aceptara pero la pasamos bien), el segundo fue el teniente Haboc (En realidad una chica habia cortado con el y para animarlo lo invite a casa) y ahora seria el teniente Farman. Me gustaria invitar al Coronel Mustang pero apenas me atrevo a hablarle._

**Suena el telefono en la oficina del Coronel Mustang**

Oficina del Coronel Mustang **Atiende Evelyn el telefono** si… paselos. Oficina del Coronel Mustang

Buenas tardes ¿Se encuentra el Coronel Mustang? **Dice una voz del otro lado del telefono la cual Evelyn reconoce**

En estos momento el se encuentra muy ocupado (Estaba firmando papeles) ¿Desea dejarle algun mensaje? **Pregunto Evelyn**

Asi que el Coronel ahora se esconde tras una mujer? **Dijo algo enojado aquella voz**

Disculpe señor Elric pero creo que usted esta equivocado, si usted quiere dejar algun mensaje digamelo **Contesto Evelyn algo enojada**

Estoy en la estacion de trenes de ciudad central, necesito que alguien me recoja **Dijo Edward**

Bien señor Elric yo me encargare de eso, enseguida el teniente Haboc estara alli **Respondio Evelyn** Desea algo mas, señor?

No, gracias por su atención señorita **Dijo Edward con cortesía**

Es mi trabajo señor **Solo se limito a contestar ella y ambos cortaron** Teniente Haboc debe recoger a los hermanos Elric en la estacion de trenes.

Esta bien **Contesto el teniente y se levanto para irse**

Evelyn ve con el **Dijo Mustang**

Pero Coronel… **protesto Evelyn**

No te preocupes yo puedo atender el teléfono **Contesto El**

Sí, señor **Dijo algo triste. El teniente Haboc y ella se fueron.**

**Mientras Ed y Al**

Nii-san podíamos haber caminado hacia el cuartel **Dijo Al** No tenias por que haber molestado al Coronel Mustang.

Estoy demasiado cansado como para caminar **Contesto el mayor de los Elric** Además al llamarlo descubrí que ahora tiene a una mujer haciendo su trabajo.

A que te refieres con eso nii-san? **Pregunto Al interesado**

Nada , olvídalo **contesto el hermano** Sentémonos **dijo señalando un banco**

Si** contesto el hermano y ambos se sentaron**

**Mientras Evelyn y Haboc**

Por que esa cara tan larga? **Pregunto el teniente manejando**

El Coronel Mustang no me quiere cerca de el** Contesto Evelyn triste mirando hacia fuera mientras el viento "acariciaba" su enrulado pelo.**

Por que piensas eso? **pregunto Haboc interesado**

Por que el me pidió que viniera contigo? **Pregunto Evelyn intentando contestar la pregunta de Haboc con otra pregunta**

Jajajaja **Se rió Haboc**

No le veo lo gracioso **Dijo Evelyn enojada**

Yo tendría que ser el que estuviera enojado **contesto Haboc** Te envió a ti por que no confía en mi

Eso es absurdo** Contesto Evelyn** Has estado con el desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Por que dudaría ahora?

No lo se **Contesto Haboc**

Al menos… **Dijo Evelyn mirando ahora a Haboc** De que tu no fueras Haboc

Y quien mas podría ser si no fuera yo mismo? **Pregunto Haboc esperando la respuesta de Evelyn**

Envy **Contesto Evelyn**

Quien es Envy? **Pregunto Haboc interesado**

No es nadie olvídalo **Contesto Evelyn al ver que Haboc no sabia sobre los homúnculos** Después de todo no creo que el Coronel me mande con Envy. Pero entonces por que? Quizás no confíe en los hermanos Elric

No lo creo **Contesto Haboc** Es cierto que Edward y el han tenido disputas pero ambos confían en el otro.

La mente del Coronel es muy compleja **comento Evelyn**

O quizás es mas simple de lo que pensamos **respondió Haboc** De todas formas esa mente es lo que hizo que el Coronel estuviera donde esta.

Pero eso no alcanza, el quiere llegar a la cima y yo mientras permanezca en este mundo estoy dispuesta a ayudarlo **Dijo Evelyn Decidida** Asi como el mayor Armstrong intentare sustituir al General de Brigada Maes Hughes. Aunque tendré que ser algo precavida o terminare como el

Pareces saber mucho de todo, realmente me cuesta entender que vienes de otro mundo pero con las cosas que dices poco a poco comienzo a creerte** Explico Haboc** y ya que sabes tanto me preguntaba si sabes quien mato al General Hughes.

Si lo se, pero no puedo decirlo** Respondió Evelyn** Si se lo digo al Coronel se empañara en la venganza y se olvidara de todo otro objetivo.

Pero si no lo dices serás cómplice de los asesinos y podrías ir a prisión **Comento el teniente**

Confío en que esta conversación quedara entre nosotros **Respondió Evelyn. El auto se detuvo.**

Llegamos **Se limito a decir el teniente**.

Yo buscare a los hermano Elric, quédate aquí **Dijo Evelyn**

Sabes como son ellos? **Pregunto el Teniente Haboc**

Tu mismo dijiste que yo se mucho de todo **contesto Evelyn** Por cierto ni una palabra a los hermanos Elric sobre mi origen.

No te preocupes mantendré la boca cerrada **respondió Haboc. Evelyn se bajo del auto.**

No creo que sea difícil encontrar a una armadura de 3 metros Se **dijo a si misma Evelyn. Comenzo a mirar a su alrededor hasta que pudo localizarlos. Se acerco hacia ellos.** Hola

Hola **Respondió el menor aunque un poco atónito**

Soy Evelyn Librante la secretaria del Coronel Mustang, mucho gusto **Hizo una reverencia**

El gusto es nuestro **Saludo cortésmente Alphonse**

Acaso Mustang es explotador de niñas ahora? **Pregunto Burlonamente Edward**

No **Contesto Evelyn** Pero viéndote deduzco que es explotador de enanos.

A quien le dices enano! **Grito Ed**

Tranquilo nii-san **Dijo tranquilizando a su hermano** Discúlpalo.

No. Esta bien **Contesto Evelyn** Y para que sepas dentro de una semana seré solo un año menor que vos, Edward. Así que no te hagas el adulto.

Vos tampoco me podes llamar enano ¿Cuanto medís 1.60? **pregunto Ed sonriendo al encontrar por fin alguien mas enano que el.**

Sacate los zapatos a ver quien mide mas** Contesto Evelyn** Cuanto medís sin los zapatos 1.50?

Eso no te importa **Contesto Ed enojado**

Basta nii-san no pelees **Dijo intentando calmar la furia de su hermano**.

No te preocupes Aru, deja que discuta todo lo que quiera. No voy a perder contra el **Dijo muy confiada Evelyn** Por cierto el teniente Haboc nos esta esperando así que síganme.

Si **Contesto Aru (para diferenciar de Al) y ambos hermanos siguieron a la chica. Llegaron a donde estaba Haboc y los 3 subieron al auto**

Que le sucedió a tu automail? **Pregunto Evelyn quien antes había observado que estaba roto.**

Nada que te importe **Contesto Hagane**

Tu mecánico se va a molestar mucho **dijo Evelyn**

Es cierto nii-san Winry te va a pegar con su llave inglesa de nuevo** Dijo Aru**

O peor te hará tomar leche **termino de decir Evelyn**

Como sabes que no me gusta la leche? **Pregunto Edward**

Alguien con tu tamaño no le puede gustar la leche **Respondió Evelyn ante un enfurecido Ed**

Es sorprendente inclusive sabe el gusto de las personas **Pensó Haboc**

**Transcurrido 20 minutos después de enfrentamiento entre Evelyn y Ed llegaron por fin al cuartel de Ciudad Central.**

**Roy estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, mientras el alquimista de acero estaba sentado en un sillón en un costado y Evelyn redactaba unos papeles en un escritorio frente a Hagane**.

Espero que tu viaje hasta acá haya sido placentero **Dijo Roy al ver la cara malhumorada de Ed.**

Deberías darle vacaciones a tu secretaria, se esta pareciendo mucho a ti **Contesto Edward** Inclusive ya se aprendió tu sarcasmo.

**Roy sonrió**.

Por cierto desde cuando usas niños para que te reemplacen en el trabajo? **Pregunto Hagane. Una tijera pasa cerca del rostro de Ed y queda clavada en la pared**

La próxima vez que me llames niña no fallare **Dijo Evelyn mirando los papeles**

Desde que tu te convertiste en alquimista estatal hagane **Respondió Roy a la pregunta de Ed** Has obtenido algún avance en la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal.?

No, si no ya lo sabrías** Contesto Ed** Como siempre sabes todo lo que hacemos.

Por que viniste a Central entonces? **Pregunto el Coronel**

Mi automail esta estropeado, necesito que mi mecánica lo repare **Contesto Edward**

Esa no es tu verdadera razón, tu mecánica vive en Rizembull **Dijo el alquimista de fuego**

Necesito información de algo en la biblioteca de ciudad central **Respondió Edward** Pero lo primero es reparar mi brazo

Evelyn tu padre no es mecánico? **Pregunto El Coronel a su secretaria**.

Si pero de autos Contesto Evelyn **No creo que sepa reparar automails. **

No cuesta nada intentarlo **dijo el alquimista de fuego** Porque no llevas a Ed y a Aru con Al?

Si, señor como usted ordene **Contesto Evelyn** Por favor señor Elric sígame

Esta bien Respondió **el alquimista de acero Ambos salieron de la oficina y ahora se encontraban en el pasillo que conducia hacia la salida.**

Como es que terminaste siendo la secretaria de Mustang? **Pregunto el mayor de los Elric**

Yo se lo pedí **Contesto Evelyn**

Y como se conocieron? **pregunto Ed**

El me salvo de un secuestro **Contesto Evelyn** Eso paso hace un mes. Y hace una semana trabajo con el

Una semana? **Pregunto Edward sorprendido** Hubiera jurado que lo conocías desde hace un año por lo menos.

Mira allí esta Aru **Dijo Evelyn cambiando el tema**.

Que te dijo el Coronel, nii-san? **Pregunto la armadura preocupada**

Nada muy importante **Contesto Evelyn** Ahora nos dirigimos a casa para ver si mi papá puede reparar su automail.

Y que hay de Winry? **Pregunto Aru**

Si ese mecánico puede repararlo no habrá necesidad de molestar a Winry **Contesto Edward.**

De todas formas creo que deberías llamarla **interrumpió Evelyn** Si es tu mecánico debe estar preocupado por ti.

No te metas en lo que no te importa **Contesto Edward**

Como quieras **Contesto Evelyn entrando a una oficina en donde se encontraba todos los subordinados de Mustang** Alguien me puede llevar a casa?

Yo te llevo **Contesto el Teniente haboc levantándose de una silla.**

Gracias **Dijo Evelyn** Por cierto Teniente Farman lo espero para la cena

Si y gracias por invitarme **respondió Farman.**

**10 minutos después…**

Gracias por traernos **Dijo el hermano menor al teniente.**

No de nada **contesto el ojiazul.**

Quieres pasar? **Le pregunto Evelyn a Haboc**

Me encantaría pero debo regresar a mis deberes **respondió tristemente el Teniente**

Entonces nos vemos mañana **Respondió Evelyn**

Nos vemos **Y dicho esto el teniente se retira.**

**Evelyn entra a la casa seguido por los hermanos Elric**

Ya llegue **Grito Evelyn sin respuesta** Papá debe de estar en el taller. Síganme** Los hermanos Elric la siguieron hasta una puerta que cuando Evelyn la abrió se podía ver una gran habitación, con herramientas y un auto** Papá necesito un favor **Dijo Evelyn hablando abajo del coche.**

Que sucede? **Pregunto Al saliendo debajo del auto**.

Papá ellos son Edward y Alphonse Elric **Dijo Evelyn señalando a los hermanos conforme los nombraba.**

Mucho gusto soy Alberto Librante, el padre de Evelyn. **Se presentaba Al**

Pa Ed quería saber si podías reparar su automail **Explico Evelyn**

Automail? **Pregunto sin saber que era**

Es mi brazo mecánico **Le mostró Edward**

Para serte sincero jamás he reparado uno **Dijo francamente Alberto.**

Podría intentarlo? Es que mi mecánica vive algo lejos **Comento Edward**

Creo que peor de lo que esta no puedo dejarlo, así que intentémoslo **Dijo Al decidido**

Mientras Aru y yo estaremos conversando en el jardín ¿Verdad Aru? **Pregunto Evelyn**

Si **contesto el menor de los hermanos y ambos salieron del taller.**

**Mientras en la oficina de Mustang. Suena el teléfono y Roy atiende**

Si?. Ah Hola señorota Peralta **Saludo El Coronel** Hasta que por fin se decidió a llamarme. Sabe es complicado mantener a una secretaria todo el dia lejos de la oficina. Que quería hablar conmigo y que Evelyn no podía escuchar?...oh entiendo…. Y que puedo hacer por usted?... ya veo, cuente conmigo… De nada (corta)

**Mientras Aru y Evelyn**

Que es lo que tienen que investigar en la biblioteca de ciudad central? **Pregunta Evelyn interesada**

Bueno…. **No sabe muy bien que decir**

Tiene que ver con la piedra filosofal? **Pregunto**

Si **Contesto Aru**

Sabes como se crea una piedra filosofal? **Pregunto Evelyn nuevamente**

Si **Volvió a contestar Aru algo triste**

Que piensas hacer ahora que saben que se necesita humanos vivos y en grandes cantidades? **Pregunto Evelyn**

No lo se **Contesto Aru**

Piensan quedarse mucho en Central? **Pregunta Evelyn**

Una semana como mínimo **Contesto el menos de los Elric**

Te puedo pedir un favor? **Pregunto Evelyn esperando un si como respuesta**

Cual? **Pregunto Aru intrigado**

Me enseñarías Alquimia? **Pregunto Evelyn con una gran sonrisa**

No soy muy buen alquimista ** contesto Aru** No creo poder enseñarte bien.

No digas eso Aru **Dijo Evelyn algo seria** Eres un buen alquimista, no debes subestimarte que dices? Me vas a enseñar o no?

Esta bien Contesto Aru.

Gracias **Dijo tan contenta que hasta lo abrazo**

**Justo en escena entran Alberto y Edward**

**Ed tose para que los jóvenes de 14 años se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Evelyn se suelta de Aru.**

Tu padre es un genio Evelyn. ** Dijo Edward** Dejo mi automail como nuevo.

No es para tanto **Dijo Alberto**

Me alegra escuchar eso **Dijo Evelyn.**

Vamonos Aru, no debemos perder mas tiempo **Dijo Ed apresurando a su hermano.**

Si, por cierto cuando empezamos Evelyn?**pregunto Aru a su nueva alumna**

Que te parece mañana después de la cena? **Pregunto Evelyn** A ese horario ambos estaremos disponibles.

Si, entonces nos vemos mañana Respondió Aru**. Luego ambos hermanos se despidieron de padre e hija y se retiraron de la casa**.

Como es eso que se van a ver después de cenar? **Pregunta Ed con una cara picarona a su hermano**

No seas mal pensado nii-san** Contesto su hermano** Solo le voy a enseñar alquimia

Alquimia**? Pregunto Ed** Por que?

Por que ella me lo pidió, creo poder enseñarle por lo menos lo básico **Respondió Aru**

Esta bien, pero no te vayas a distraer por enseñarle alquimia a ella, recuerda que nosotros vinimos acá por una razón **Dijo Ed**

Si lo se, no te preocupes nii-san** Contesto el menor**.


	4. La cita de despedida

Ya paso una semana desde que Aru-san me esta enseñando alquimia. Lamentablemente hoy seria el ultimo dia ya que el y su hermano Edward Elric debian regresar a sus actividades y ya no estarian mas en ciudad central asi que decidi invitar a Aru-san a cenar en casa y Edward vino de colado.

Que lastima que ya se van comento Evelyn No pueden quedarse un poco mas?

No Contesto Edward Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. No podemos perder el tiempo con una niña. el plato de Evelyn, lleno de comida, termino en la cabeza de Edward rompiendo el plato ocasionandole a Ed un fuerte dolor de cabeza y ensuciando toda su ropa y pelo con la comida.

Nii-san estas bien? Pregunto Aru preocupado

Estas loca o que? Pregunto Edward enojado

Tenes suerte que no te haya tirado el cuchillo! grito Evelyn enojada.

Tranquilos, tranquilos Intento tranquilizar Yoi

Evelyn disculpate con el Dijo Alberto enojado.

Esta bien Dijo Evelyn desganada Perdoname.

Estoy todo sucio se dijo el hermano mayor

Puedes bañarte si quieres Dijo Moni

Si muchas gracias respondio Edward

El baño esta arriba primera habitación de la derecha dijo Evelyn. El mayor de los Elric se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió al baño Ya que terminamos de comer Aru-san ¿Vamos mi habitación? Asi me enseñas lo que falta de alquimia.

Si respondió Aru

Voy a estudiar asi que no me interrumpan ¿De acuerdo? Dijo Evelyn mirando específicamente al padre

Esta bien, si solo van a estudiar Dijo el padre y luego miro a Aru Estudiar ¿Entiendes?

Si si dijo Evelyn vamos Aru-san y ellos tambien se levantaron de la mesa y subieron las escaleras en direccion. A la habitacion

Ya en la habitación de Evelyn . Aru estaba sentado en su cama mientras Evelyn en una silla sentada a caballo y atras de ella habia un escritorio.

Que me vas a enseñar hoy Aru-san? Pregunto Evelyn interesada

Realmente ya aprendiste todo lo que yo se contesto Aru Eres muy buena estudiando

Si por suerte tengo buenas notas en el cole se dijo a si misma

Pero con la alquimia que te enseñe solo puedes ser tipo materializador Dijo Aru algo triste Hasta ahí llega mi potencial.

No te preocupes Contesto Evelyn Realmente no me importa el tipo de alquimia que sea yo solo te pedi que me enseñaras alquimia y lo hiciste -

Pero ¿Por qué me pediste a mi que te enseñara alquimia teniendo en el cuartel tantos alquimistas estatales? Pregunto intrigado Aru

Por que sabia que ambos nos llevariamos bien. Somos iguales Dijo Evelyn ambos somos muy buenos y amables, claro encepto con tu hermano que me pone de malhumor, es por eso que la gente tiende a aprovecharse de nosotros por que no sabemos decir que no.

Por que querias aprender alqumia? Pregunto Aru

Para saber defenderme sola y por que siempre me intereso Comento Evelyn. Ademas pense que aprendiendo alquimia tendria mas confianza en en mi

Edward entra a la escena vestido con sus boxers azul claro (celestes) y el pelo suelto

Evelyn donde pongo la ropa sucia? Pregunto Edward por lo que dio a revelar su presencia y tanto su hermano como Evelyn lo miraron y esta ultima se sonrrojo tanto que su cabeza parecia un tomate.

Idiota! Grito Evelyn y una cajita de madera lleno de lapices, marcadores,una tijera y una goma de borrar fue directamente arrojado hacia la cabeza del rubio haciendo que esta cayera para atrás - y todos los utiles alrededor del joven alquimista.

Nii-san… Dijo el hermano en tono preocupado

Y ahora que hice?... Pregunto el mayor de los hermanos aun en el suelo

Y encima lo preguntas? contesto Evelyn Como se te ocurre andar asi por una casa donde viven 3 mujeres y peor aun entrar asi a mi habitación

Que tiene de malo? - Pregunto aun mariado el rubio.

Realmente yo me parezco a ella? Se pregunto Aru en pensamientos

10 minutos después

todavía te duele el golpe nii-san? Pregunto Aru a su hermano

Claro que me duele, esa loca trato de matarme! Dijo Edward enojado. Edward estaba ahora vestido con ropa de Evelyn un pantalón de jaen y una remera. Y ademas ¿ Por que tengo que vestirme como mujer!

Es eso o tu ropa mojada, agradece por lo menos que Moni lavo tu ropa Dijo Evelyn Ademas nadie se va a dar cuenta se es ropa de mujer

Claro por que los bolados y las flores son tan masculinas… Dijo Edward enojado y tenia razon el jean pasaba pero la remera al finalizar las mangas tenian un bolado y ademas tenia flores bordadas.

No te quejes o la proxima en vez de un jean te dare una pollera Dijo Evelyn algo enojada

Como si te atrevieras a hacerlo Dijo Edward con un tono provocador

Tengo una verde manzana de gasa con un moño que te quedara bien asi que no me provoques Dijo Evelyn

No se peleen Dijo Aru tratando de tranquilizar las cosas.

Ni loco pienso salir a la calle asi, no puedo dejar que la gente me vea vestido de mujer Dijo Ed

Y que piensas hacer pasar aquí toda la noche? Pregunto Evelyn.

Prefiero soportarte toda la noche antes que salir asi a la calle Dijo Edward Y ni se te ocurra mencionarle al Coronel Mustang nada de esto o se burlara de mi por el resto de mi vida

No lo habia pensado pero ahora que lo mencionas… Dijo Evelyn pensativa

Ni se te ocurra Dijo enojado el pequeño alquimista

Y Asi fue como Edward y Alphonse se quedaron a dormir esa noche en casa y lo que es peor en mi cuarto. Ed y Aru durmieron juntos en mi cama mientras yo dormi en un colchón en el suelo, era eso o tendria que dormir con Edward cosa que a ninguno de los dos nos agrado. Y pensar que antes de entrar a este mundo respetaba tremendamente a Edward y siempre pense que si lo conocia nos llevariamos bien pero bueno las cosas no resultan como uno las imagina… Aunque quizas si le pegara menos el me querria mas aunque no entiendo por que con Winry se lleva tan bien aunque ella le pegue con su llave inglesa. Creo que dejare de girtarle tanto (suspiro) intentare ser mas buena con el.

Al otro dia

Ed abre los ojos y ve que Aru ya no esta a su lado, observa al suelo y tampoco estaba Evelyn

Me abre despertado muy tarde? Se pregunto el rubio mirando el reloj pero el reloj marcaban las 8.00am. Se escucha el ruido de la puerta abrirse y entra Evelyn con una bandeja con un desayuno

Buenos dias Edward Dijo la chica sonrojándose al ver al alquimista vestido nuevamente con sus boxers ya que este habia tenido mucho calor a la noche y se habia sacado la ropa de mujer.

Oh no ahora me va a volver a pegar penso el chico algo asustado… Hubo unos minutos de silencio

Toma te prepare el desayuno Dijo Evelyn dejando la bandeja al lado de Edward

Gra…gracias Sorprendido no solo por la amabilidad de la chica si no tambien por no haber recibido un bandejaso como Evelyn normalmente haria.

Tu ropa ya esta seca ire a traerla Dijo la chica aun sonrojada por el atuendo del alquimista

Donde esta Aru? Pregunto Ed

En el jardin mirando pajaros respondio ella Necesitas que te traiga algo mas aparte de tu ropa?

No, gracias Aun sorprendido por tanta amabilidad. Evelyn salio de la habitación en busca de la ropa de Ed. Este mira el desayuno preparado por la chica mmm… le habra puesto algo raro al desayuno? No creo que sea capaz de eso pero por que entonces tanta amabilidad? Tomo un sorbo del café Esa bastante rico.

Le lleve la ropa a Ed y el se la puso en frente mio por lo que me senti algo incomoda pero de todas formas ya lo habia visto en boxers asi que realmente el que el se cambiara fue un alivio.

Te gusto el desayuno? Pregunto viendo que Ed ya se lo habia terminado

Si, estaba rico Contesto el joven alquimista

Quieres que te cepille el cabello? pregunto la chica viendo que el aun no se peinaba

No lo hare yo después le contesto Ed

Vamos no seas malo y di que si le dijo Evelyn insistiendo

Esta bien Dijo resignado. Evelyn agarro un cepillo y comenzo a cepillar el cabello de Ed

Por que tanta amabilidad? pregunto Ed

Es que no me gusta llevarme como perros y gatos contigo Dijo Evelyn realmente yo solo quiero ser tu amiga.

Y lo eres Termino diciendo Ed.

Luego de eso me despedi de los hermanos Elric y me dirigi a la oficina. Fui un dia como cualquier otro atendiendo el telefono, redactando algun que otro informe, etc…Hasta que…

Evelyn tenes algo que hacer después de trabajar? Pregunto el Coronel Mustang para sorpresa de todos sus subordinados que sabian lo que significaba esa pregunta y mas aun para sorpresa de Evelyn.

mmm… No, no tengo nada que hacer respondio Evelyn

Te gustaria cenar conmigo? pregunto el alquimista de fuego

Evelyn quedo con los ojos y la boca abierta.

Esto debe ser un sueño, un hermoso sueño Penso Evelyn Yo? Salir con Roy?

Y que me dices? Pregunto el coronel impaciente.

S..si, me encantaria respondio Evelyn.

Los subordinados de Roy comenzaron a cuchichear entre si por lo demas todo fue normal en la oficina.

Cuando fue hora de salir Roy se coloco su saco y espero a que yo terminara unos papeles y comenzamos nuestra "pequeña salida".

De que se supone que debo hablar? se preguntaba Evelyn en pensamientos Si me quedo muy callada pensara que soy una tonta pero si hablo mucho pensara lo mismo. Mmm… que se supone que debo decir…piensa Evelyn piensa.(hablando) Hoy el clima estuvo muy caluroso ¿No?

Si Contesto el escuche que los hermanos Elric durmieron en tu casa anoche.

Si, es que me enoje con Ed y le tire la comida y le ensucie toda la ropa Contaba Evelyn

Me puedo imaginar su cara respondio Roy

Le tuve que prestar ropa mia asi que Ed no se atrevio a salir a la calle siguió diciendo Evelyn (pensando) lo siento Ed pero no tengo otra cosa que decir.

Roy sonrrio

Y que clase de ropa le diste? Pregunto Roy divertido

mmm… un jean y una remera Contesto Evelyn

Y como era esa remera? Pregunto Roy

Con volados y flores bordadas Dijo Evelyn algo apenada

Jajajajajajaja Se rie Me hubiera gustado verlo.

Pero no se lo digas por que me va a matar Dijo Evelyn

Jaja, el secreto estara a salvo conmigo Dijo confiado Dime Evelyn te sientes bien al trabajar de mi seretaria?

Creo que es el mejor trabajo que pude haber pedido Contesto Evelyn No solo por los honorarios sino por que trabajo junto a usted y a un equipo maravilloso. Como me gustaria que los chicos de la escuela fueran como ustedes, asi jamas me sentiria sola.

Te sientes sola? Pregunto Roy interesado

En mi mundo en epoca de clases bastante, tengo muy buenas amigas en otros cursos pero… Respondio Evelyn Dentro de mi curso me siento bastante sola.

Por que te sientes asi? Pregunto Roy

Por que veo como todos pertenecen a un grupo menos yo Contesto tristemente y me siento mal por eso.

Te prometo que ahora que estas de este lado jamas volveras a sentirte sola Dijo el Coronel

Coronel piensa usted que yo soy linda? Pregunto Evelyn algo triste

Por que me preguntas repentinamente eso? Pregunto el alquimista desconcertado

Usted solo responda se limito a contestar Evelyn.

El Coronel noto la tristeza de Evelyn.

Claro que eres linda, cualquier hombre moriria por estar a tu lado Contesto el Coronel exagerando un poco con su respuesta

Y usted? Morira por estar conmigo? Pregunto Evelyn un poco mas animada.

Mira ya llegamos Respondio el Coronel Hablando se paso el tiempo rapido .

Si no le importo que el Coronel no le haya contestado. Ambos entraron a un restaurant.

Bienvenido señor saludo una mesera a Roy cosa que molesto un poco a Evelyn Mesa para dos?

Si contesto el hombre. Y la mesera los condujo a una mesa para dos y les trajo la carta.

mmm…Que sera conveniente pedir? se pregunta Evelyn en pensamientos

Que vas a pedir? Pregunto Roy

Tiene que llevarse una buena impresión de mi Pensamiento de Evelyn (hablando) Lomo al champignon con papa noasette.

Y para tomar? pregunto el alquimista de fuego

Un agua sin gas contesto la joven.

Entoces traiganos dos lomos al champignon con papa noasette, un agua sin gas y un (bueno aca tendria que poner una marca de vino pero no se ninguna jeje) Le pidio el Coronel a la mesera

Enseguida señor contesto la camarera y se retiro

Pidio lo mismo que yo asi que estuvo bien lo que pedi Penso Evelyn

Debo admitir que tienes buenos gustos Comento Roy

Una vez Moni lo pidio, lo probe y me gusto Contesto Evelyn

Espero que no te importe que te pregunte pero ¿por que no le dices a Moni, madre? Pregunto Mustang

Por que no lo es. Moni es solo la mujer de mi papá y Yoi no es mi hermana es solo la hija de un matrimonio anterior al de mi papa de Moni Explico Evelyn

Ah… entiendo dijo el Coronel.

Mi verdadera madre quedo en mi mundo Dijo algo triste.

No te preocupes encontraremos la forma de que regreses a tu mundo Dijo El tratandole de subir el animo

Realmente no se si quiero regresar contesto Evelyn Es cierto que alla estan la mayoria de mi familia, mis amigos e incluso mis mascotas pero… vos estas aca.

No creo que yo equivalga a todas esas personas Dijo Roy. La mesera trajo la comida y la bebida.

No hay nada mejor que un buen vino Dijo Roy tomando un sorbo

Realmente es tan bueno? Pregunto Evelyn

Quieres probarlo? Pregunto el Coronel

Esta bien pero solo un poquito contesto ella. El le sirvio un poco en su copa y Evelyn lo tomo

Y? Pregunto el Te gusto?

Maso menos respondio Evelyn A mi me gustan los mas dulzones

A todas las mujeres les gusta lo que son mas dulces comento Roy

Jaja si es cierto mi papa lo dijo una vez finalizo de decir Evelyn. Y ambos comenzaron a comer y a hablar de distintas cosas.

Como son las cosas en tu mundo? Pregunto Roy mientras comia.

Bueno son muy aburridas, en este mundo me divierto mas Comento Evelyn mientras comia ella tambien

Y eso por que? Pregunto el alquimista

Es que la vida del otro mundo es muy rutinario, ademas tengo que ir a la escuelaExplico Evelyn

Aca tenes que trabajar y la vida tambien es bastante rutinaria Dijo Roy

Es cierto pero aca tengo muchos buenos amigos, amigos en los que puedo confiar explico Evelyn

Y en tu mundo no es asi? Pregunto Mustang interesado.

Digamos que los amigos son muy escasos y no puedes confiar en todos algunos son capaces de traicionarte dijo Evelyn

Y quienes son esos amigos en los que puedes confiar?pregunto Roy

Esa pregunta corresponde para mi mundo o para este? pregunto Evelyn sin saber que contestar

Para ambos Pregunto Roy interesado

mmm… en mi mundo solo hay 3 Sonia, mi leal confidente, Anto, una de mis mejores amigas y Cynthia otra de mis mejores amigas y para de contar respondio Evelyn En cambio en este mundo los tengo a los hermanos Elric

Los hermanos Elric? Inclusive Edward? Pregunto Roy

Si aunque no lo creas confio mucho en el Contesto Evelyn Recuerda que se de lo que son capaces

Quien mas? Pregunto Roy

La teniente hawkeye respondio Evelyn Es muy discreta y se que guardara el secreto. Tambien confio en el mayor Armstrong

En armstrong, pero si apenas lo conoces Respondio Roy

Ya te dije que conosco a muchas personas que no sabes contesto Evelyn Tambien confio en el teniente Haboc inclusive a el ya le he contado un par de cosas

Enserio? Pregunto Roy

Si contesto ella y tambien confio en usted Coronel.

En mi? Pregunto extrañado

Si en usted respondio ella Que tiene de malo?

Pense que conocias mi pasado Respondio el

Es cierto se lo que hizo en la rebelión de Ishbal contesto ella Pero asi como conozco su pasado tambien conozco su presente y eso es lo que me hace confiar en usted

Gracias por decir eso, me hace sentir mejor Dijo El

Usted confia en mi Coronel? Pregunto aunque sabiendo la respuesta

Quiere que le diga la verdad o quiere que le mienta? Pregunto el

Eso es un no ¿Cierto? pregunto Evelyn Me lo imagine

Si queres mi confianza vas a tener que ganartela respondio el

Como? Pregunto ella

Eso lo tenes que pensar vos contesto el

Esta bien, vos no tenes mi confianza asi por que si, vos ya te la ganaste respondio ella Yo no le brindo mi confianza a cualquiera y vos haces bien en hacer lo mismo.

Gracias por comprender Dijo El La mayoria de la mujeres se irian por que eso lo toman como un insulto

Y las entiendo respondio ella Si no fueras vos el que esta en frente mio yo tambien me iria.

Y por que yo soy especial? Pregunto el y ella se sonrojo

Yo no dije que fueras especial respondio ella

Sono como si lo dijeras respondio el

Pero no lo dije respondio ella aun colorada

Jajajaja rio el

De que te reis? Pregunto ella un poco enojada

Solo pensaba que eres mas linda cuando te sonrojas respondio el

No digas eso tonto que me sonrrojo mas dijo ella mas sonrojada que antes

Esa es la idea respondio el. Observo que ambos habia terminado de comer Queres postre?

Si! Quiero helado Con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Eres fanatica del helado o algo asi? Pregunto el

Me puedo comer 10kg yo sola! dijo ella y Roy llama a la mesera

Que van a decear? pregunto la mesera

Helado o ! contesto ella

Peras al merlot para mi Contesto el y la mesera se retiro

Esas tambien son muy ricas y ademas vienen con helado! o Dijo ella muy contenta Me encanta todo lo dulce

Entonces eres glotona dijo el sonriendo al ver el comportamiento infantil de su compañera

Si! Y me gusta serlo Respondio ella muy contenta

30 minutos después ya habian salido y Roy estaba acompañando a Evelyn a su casa

Que hermosa noche Dijo Evelyn mirando al cielo

En tu mundo el cielo es asi? Pregunto el

Si, es lindo pero no tanto como este contesto ella

Entonces tiene algo de diferente? Pregunto el

Si contesto Evelyn

Que cosa? pregunto el alquimista de Fuego. Evelyn solo se limito a mirarlo y a sonreir

Olvidalo contesto ella parandose enfrente de la puerta de su casa ya llegamos

Si contesto el

Quiere pasar? pregunto ella deseando que su respuesta fuera afirmativa

No, gracias. Mañana debo despertarme temprano respondio el

Entiendo respondio ella gracias por invitarme a salir

Ah casi me olvidaba saca un paquete de su bolsillo Feliz cumpleaños

Eh? pregunto ella sorprendida

Hoy cumplis 15 años no? pregunto el

Cierto con el tema de los hermanos Elric me habia olvidado completamente respondio ella

Nunca vi a una mujer tan distraida que se olvidara de su propio cumpleaños dijo Roy El regalo no es la gran cosa pero es algo

No debiste molestarte dijo ella mientras habria el regalo que resulto ser un collar con un colgante con una pequeña piedra roja Es hermoso Roy… quiero decir Coronel Mustang

Tranquila, puedes llamarme Roy le dijo mientras le colocaba el collar Te queda hermoso

Muchas gracias dijo ella mientras le caian lagrimas de los ojos

Porque estas llorando? pregunto preocupado el dije algo que no debi? ella nego con la cabeza y luego lo abrazo y ahora que te sucede? se separo de el

Nada, olvidalo dijo ella muchas gracias por el regalo me encanta

Me alegro contesto el Entonces no vemos mañana

Si respondio ella y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Al otro dia. Evelyn estaba en camino al trabajo pero escucho un grito y decidio ir a ver

El grito se escucho por aca se dijo Evelyn y vio como Scar mataba a un militar y luego Scar la mio a ella Scar retrocedio unos pasos

Tu tambien eres un militar? pregunto el es sorprenderte que usen a niños

No me llames niña! grito ella.

Para quien trabajas? pregunto el

No creo que quieras saberlo contesto ella creo que debo irme la ultima vez que tuve un encuentro con un Ishbalano no fue muy grato trato de salir corriendo pero Scar, con la mano marcada, la tomo por la muñeca

Espera dijo Scar

Soltame comenzo a gritar Evelyn no me toques!

Una luz blanca rodeo a Evelyn…

Evelyn despierta de un aparente sueño

Do..donde estoy? pregunto Evelyn

Que pregunta tonta contesto Yoi

Yoi , menos mal pense que Scar me habia matado respondio ella Donde esta el Coronel Mustang?

Mustang? pregunto Yoi confundida como el auto?

El coronel Mustang respondio ella

Es uno de eso dibujos ponja? pregunto yoi desconcertada. De repente reconocio el lugar donde estaba era el peugeot 504 de Alberto.

Que hago en el auto de papa? pregunto Evelyn

Nos vamos de vacaciones contesto Moni

Como? pregunto Evelyn pero si estuvimos un mes en fullmetal alchemist

Todavía estas soñando o que? pregunto Yoi

Sueño? Solo fue un sueño? pregunto pero parecia tan real

Estuviste durmiendo todo este tiempo respondio el padre.

Pero… Evelyn no entendia imposible

Evelyn vos tenias puesto un collar? pregunto yoi viendo una cadenita a Evelyn metida dentro de la ropa

Como? Evelyn saca el collar afuera y ve que es el que le regalo Roy el cual se habia puesto antes de salir de la casa Entonces…

Que sucede? pregunto Moni

No, nada respondio ella debe de haber sido un sueño

Y si respondio Yoi

Esta es la comprobación de que no fue un sueño y realmente viaje a FMA penso mientras agarraba su cadena Roy voy a volver con vos


	5. el reencuentro y el beso

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde mi aventura en el mundo de fullmetal alchemist. Todo es normal, mi familia no recuerda nada de lo sucedido y quizas sea mejor asi.

Hace 3 semanas comence la escuela y ya estoy llena de evaluaciones ¡Odio la escuela! Esa era una de las razones por la que me hubiese gustado quedarme en aquel mundo, no tendria que estudiar nada (bueno a excepción de alquimia) pero la razon principal es que me hubiera gustado estar mas tiempo con el Coronel Mustang. Roy ¿Que estaras haciendo ahora?

Librante digame si esta funcion es tangente, coseno o seno Dijo una profesora señalando un ejercicio en el pizarron

Tangente Contesto Evelyn desde la primer fila

Digame la formula de tangente pidio la profesora

Cateto opuesto de alfa sobre cateto adyacente de alfa recito Evelyn

Bien finalizo por decir la profesora

Che la profesora te tiene de punto desde que la semana pasada te vio distraida en clase Dijo mi amiga Melody desde el banco contiguo.

Si, lo se contesto Evelyn por eso estudio para todas las clases.

Pero este año estas re distraida Dijo Melody ¿Te paso algo en el verano?

Si contesto Me paso algo que jamas creia que me iba a pasar

Conociste a un chico? Pregunto Nahir mi compañera de banco

Algo asi Respondio Evelyn

Como es? Preguntaron las dos chicas al unisono

Es alto de cabello negro y ojos de igual color contesto Evelyn

Cuantos años? Pregunto Melody

29 respondio Evelyn

No era que no te gustaban los mayores de 18? Pregunto Melody

Pero el es un caso especialcontesto Evelyn

Si que lo es contesto Nahir pense que te gustaban solo los rubios

Pero el tiene muchas chicas a sus pies no creo que me elijiera a mi comento Evelyn

Significa que es muy lindo pero vos sabes por experiencia que si son lindos no tienen cerebro Dijo Melody tratando de consolar a su amiga

Como dije, él es un caso especial dijo Evelyn su intelecto supera al mio ampliamente.

Ah entonces es un tonto contesto Melody bromeando

Yo dije que superaba mi intelecto no el tuyo contesto Evelyn

Sono el timbre del recreo.

Para mañana estudien las propiedades del triangulo, rectangulo, cuadrado, rombo y romboide Y dicho esto la profesora se retiro del curso

Como si no tuvieramos que estudiar suficiente para las otras materias esta nos agrega mas Comento Melody

Después que tenemos? Pregunto Evelyn

Geografia Contesto melody

Bueno no es tan malo respondio Evelyn. Entran dos chicas al curso de Evelyn Hola Anto, Cyn.

Che Eve ya leiste el manga de virgin crisis? Pregunto Anto

Si respondio Evelyn Pero se la devolvi a Denise se lo vas a tener que pedir a ella

Ta respondio Anto

Cyn me trajiste el cd? Pregunto Evelyn

Si se lo entrega La cancion 8 es Rewrite.

Salimos al patio? pregunto Evelyn

Si respondieron Anto y cyn

Asi transcurrio todo el dia, nada fuera de lo comun, todo muy rutinario, hasta que llego la hora de computación y con ella un trabajo y ahí llego el problema del quien lo hace con quien. En la puerta de la escuela

Bueno, Belen decidite por que me tengo que ir dijo Evelyn

Bueno lo hago con vos el trabajo Finalizo por decir.

Ta, bueno me voy dijo Evelyn y saludo a todas la chicas pero a la cuadra comenzo a escuchar los gritos de una de sus compañeras llamada Laura pero decidio no darle importancia.

Cuando llego a la casa

Por que habra estado gritando Laura? se pregunto. Suena el telefono y la mamá de Evelyn atiende

Evelyn! Denise en el telefono Dice su madre, Paula. Evelyn se dirige al tel

Hola Denu Dice Evelyn

Hola, perdon por molestar pero necesito que me ayudes en una cosa de Lengua Dijo Denise

Decime Dijo Evelyn

En la segunda oracion ¿ Que era casado que no me acuerdo? Pregunto Denise

Frase verboidal respondio

Felizmente ¿ va dentro de la frase? pregunta

No contesta Evelyn por que modifica a estaba no a casado

Ah ok respondio Denu

Che Denu por que Laura gritaba? Pregunto Evelyn

Ah, nada nos estabamos peleando porque por una equivocación de ella comenzo a decir que vos eras una entrometida por que penso que te habias autoinvitado a la casa de Sofia pero en realidad estabas hablando conmigo no con Sofi. respondio Denu

Ah, pense que aun seguian discutiendo por computación. Ya me veia que terminaba haciendo el trabajo sola comento Evelyn

Nunca te hubiera dejado sola, somos amigas, yo hubiera hecho el trabajo con vos dijo Denise

Gracias respondio Evelyn con una sonrrisa en la cara.

Nos vemos mañana, chau dijo Denu

Chau se despidio Evelyn y ambas cortaron.

Laura es de esas tipicas chicas que te molestan, nunca comprendi la razon de su enojo hacia mi, ella dice que es por que me gusta el anime pero si fuera asi tamien se tendria que enojar con Denise pero sin embargo son amigas. Yo no recuerdo haberle hecho nada malo pero bueh… por cierto me senti re bien cuando Denu me dijo que hubiera hecho el trabajo conmigo por primera vez desde que comenzaron las clases me senti acompañada. No es que no tenga amigas es solo que cuando tengo que hacer trabajos de a dos siempre termino sola. Y ahí es cuando mas pienso en vos Roy.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de Ciudad Central

Ya pasaron tres meses desde que Evelyn desaparecio Comentaba Haboc en secreto con sus amigos

Si, pero fue todo muy raro dijo Breda De un dia para el otro ya no estaba ni ella ni su familia.

Creen que haya regresado a su mundo? preguntaba Kain

Lo mas extraño es que cuando intentamos hablar del tema con el Coronel siempre nos lo cambia dijo Farman

Creen que el Coronel este triste? pregunto Kain

La mente del coronel es muy compleja contesto Farman

O quizas sea mas facil de entenderla de lo que pensamos dijo Haboc recuerdo que Evelyn dijo eso

Oigan ustedes dejen de estar hablando y ponganse a trabajar que para eso les pago Dijo Roy algo molesto.

Si respondieron los 4 al unisono

Volviendo con Evelyn

Ella esta recostada en su cama leyendo la carpeta de historia.

Luis napoleón transformo a francia en un imperio hereditario, siendo este el segundo impero frances, llamandose Napoleón III. Leia Evelyn y cerro la carpeta Estoy harta de estudiar se levanta de la cama y se dirige a un escritorio alli hay una cajita la cual abre y se encuentra el collar que le habia regalado el Coronel Mustang, lo toma algun dia volvere a verlo Coronel? Pense que después de un mes me olvidaria de todo pero me es imposible, por mas que lo intento todos mis pensamientos terminan en usted. Por que yo sola recuerdo? Por que yo sola sufro? Si me lo iban a dar y después a sacar era mejor nunca haberlo tenido unas lagrimas caen de sus ojos

Evelyn la cena esta lista! Grita su madre desde la cocina

Ya voy se seca las lagrimas

Mientras el Coronel Mustang ya habia terminado de trabajar y estaba regresando a su casa

Ya me canse de firmar papeles todos los dias se decia enojado Aunque eso es mejor que ir a una guerra. Se paro frente a la casa donde vivia Evelyn y su familia No se por que siempre termino aca, no necesito tomar este camino para volver a casa entra a la casa Hace 3 meses que desaparecio ¿ Habra vuelto a su mundo? Pero aun asi… Entrando a la habitación de Evelyn encontro algo tirado en el suelo ¿Qué es esto? Lo agarro Un telefono? Pero es mucho mas chico ( se trata de un celular)

Al otro dia Evelyn en la escuela

Hola Evelyn! Saludo Cynthia como siempre

Hola Saludo Evelyn un poco deprimida

Que lindo collar! Dijo notando que Evelyn se habia puesto el collar que le regalo Roy .

Gracias contesto Evelyn todavía deprimida

Te pasa algo? notando que Evelyn esta deprimida. Evelyn niega con la cabeza

Solo estoy un poco cansada Dijo Evelyn

Hola Eve, esta re bueno tu collar dijo Melody donde te lo compraste?

Me lo regalaron contesto Evelyn

Quien? pregunto Melody

La persona de la que hablamos ayer dijo Evelyn sin querer dar nombres

El Alto de pelo negro que esta re bueno? Pregunto Melody

Si respondio Evelyn

Pero como se llama? pregunto Melody

Roy, se llama Roy Mustang contesto Evelyn temerosa y cynthia la miro extrañada

Mustang? Como es auto? pregunto Melody

Si, como el auto respondio Cynthia

Vos tambien lo conoces? pegunto Melody

Si respondio Cynthia

Y realmente esta bueno? pregunto Melody

Si afirmo Cynthia.

Pero tiene un nombre raro ¿ Es de otro pais? pregunto Melody

Algo asi respondio Evelyn

Chicos hay que formar se acerco a decirles la preceptora

Si respondieron las tres al unisono, Melody se adelanto

Por que le dijiste eso a Melody? pregunto Cynthia quien sabia perfectamente que Roy Mustang era solo un personaje de fullmetal alchemist

Por que aunque no lo creas esa es la verdad respondio Evelyn En el recreo hablamos Ambas fueron a su fila correspondiente.

Mientras Roy

Alguien tiene idea de lo que es esto? Pregunto el coronel mostrando el celular a sus subordinados, hay que recordar que ellos estan en una epoca mas antigua

Ese no es el celular de Evelyn? Pregunto el teniente haboc

Celular? pregunto el coronel

Es algo asi como un telefono personal, un telefono de bolsillo o por lo menos eso me dijo Evelyn respondio Haboc

Y como funciona? pregunto el Coronel Mustang

Hay que tocar este boton para prenderlo y este otro para contestar llamadas Explico Haboc

2 Horas después El coronel se levanta de su asiento

Donde cree que va coronel? dijo la teniente hawkeye Aun tiene que firmar muchos papeles

Lo se teniente responde el alquimista no me voy a escapar solo voy al baño se va

Mientras camina por los pasillos el coronel saca el celular de Evelyn y lo prende de acuerdo a las indicaciones del Teniente Haboc, cuando lo prende comienza a escuchar voces

En la mitocondria se produce la respiración celular y actua como una usina donde produce energia que la celula utiliza para crear sustancias y reproducirseEscucha un voz que proviene del telefono

Profesora puedo ir al baño? pregunta Evelyn

Evelyn? pregunta Roy sin entender

Si, pero que sea rapido contesto la profesora.

Que son estas voces? se pregunto Roy Quizas si aprieto este boton pueda comunicarme con Evelyn Dijo apretando el boton para contestar el telefono pero de repente el lugar se lleno de una luz blanca y roy se teletransporto a una especie de baño. Donde estoy?

Esa voz Dice Evelyn saliendo de un baño Coronel Mustang!

Evelyn Dijo el Coronel sorprendido Donde estamos?

En el baño de mujeres de mi escuela Contesto Evelyn Estamos en mi mundo

Que! grita el Coronel pero como llegue aca?

Lo mismo me pregunto respondio Evelyn

Escucho pasos dijo el alquimista Alguien viene hacia aca

Que! grito Evelyn y ahora..? Debe ser alguna chica de la escuela..o peor la preceptora!

Y cual es el problema? pregunta Roy confundido

El problema es que estas en el baño de mujeres, en mi escuela , en mi mundo… respondio Evelyn pensaran que eres un violador

(se escucha que alguien entra al baño, Evelyn empuja a Roy adentro y cierra la puerta)

Evelyn que haces? pregunta Cynthia

Cyn sos vos contesta Evelyn menos mal pense que eras la prece

Pasa algo? pregunta Cynthia desconcertada

Cyn ayudame! dice Evelyn con lagrimas en los ojos

Claro… contesta Cyn pero que pasa?

Ah bueno… dice Evelyn Te acordas que hoy le dije a Melody que el collar me lo habia regalado Roy?

Si contesta Cynthia

Bueno… Abre la puerta del baño donde estaba Roy No era mentira

Ah… Se queda muy sorprendida

Hola Dice Roy sin saber que hacer

Sos Roy Mustang en serio? Pregunto cyn desconcertada

Si respondio Roy Soy el Coronel Mustang

Y Aru? Pregunto Cynthia esperanzada

Aru? pregunto Roy

Se refiere a Alphonse Elric traduce Evelyn

Supongo que en rizembul contesta Roy

Ufa… Dice Cyn No vale ¿ Por que solo Evelyn tiene diversión?

Callate! Grita Evelyn

No vale dice Cyn Después de mucho insistir vos te quedaste con Roy, yo con Aru y Anto con Edo.

Decis que te arrepentis de quedarte con Aru ¬¬? pregunto Evelyn

Claro que no contesto Evelyn

Ah y por cierto te olvidaste que Denu se quedo con Haboc Dijo Evelyn

Bueno pero ella por que quizo Dijo Cyn

Si es verdad contesto Evelyn No tuve que pelearme mucho con ella

Chicas… no estoy pintando Dijo Roy algo enojado

Tiene razon Contesto Evelyn Cyn necesito que me ayudes a sacarlo

Como? pregunto Cynthia

Solo distrae a la prece para que no vea que salimos del baño contesto Evelyn lo demas me encargo yo

Ta dijo Cyn. Quien se va a donde esta la prece y la distrae para que no vea el baño

Hora de salir de aca dijo Evelyn saliendo del baño y llevandose consigo al Coronel.

A donde vamos? pregunto Roy

A la salida Dijo Evelyn A donde mas? llegan a la salida pero la puerta estaba cerrada asi que le pidieron a la portera que habra.

Te espero afuera dijo Roy

Claro pero mira que salgo dentro de 3 horas Contesto Evelyn

Bien no tengo nada que hacer Dijo Roy y salio de la escuela

3 Horas después

Te reto mucho la de biología por retrasarte tanto? Pregunto Cyn

Si dijo Evelyn suerte que no me pusieron una sancion o algo asi. Salen de la escuela y alli estaba Roy tal como lo habia dicho estaba esperando a Evelyn

Al fin saliste Dijo Roy

Me esperaste todo este tiempo de verdad? pregunto Evelyn

Ya te dije, no tenia nada mas que hacer respondio el

Siento interrupir pero no crees que si Anto o Denu lo llegan a ver lo reconocerian?Pregunto Cyn

Cierto contesto Evelyn Salgamos de aca Se estaban a punto de ir cuando…

Eve! grita Melody desde lo lejos Evelyn acude rapidamente al llamado

Que pasa? Pregunta Evelyn

Es el ¿No? Pregunta Melody

Eh? Evelyn no entiende

El hombre mayor que te regalo el collar Dijo Melody

Si contesta Evelyn sonrojada

Y pensas irte sin presentarmelo? A mi? A tu mejor amiga? Pregunta Melody

Es que tengo mucha prisa Dice Evelyn

Dale, no te cuesta nada Suplico Melody

Esta bien V-V Dijo finalmente Evelyn y con una seña Roy y Cynthia se acercaron Roy te presento a Melody, una amiga

Mucho gusto, soy Roy Mustang se presento Roy

Tenes razon es muy lindo le dice a Evelyn en el oido

Bien, fin de las presentaciones es hora de irnos roy Se lo lleva arrastrando algo sonrojada

Mas tarde Evelyn y Roy estaban caminando camino a casa de Evelyn

Como es que llegaste a este mundo? Pregunto Evelyn

Por tu celular contesto Roy Escuche tu vos y atendi el telefono

Entonces cuando escuches la vos de alguno de los de tu mundo toca el boton y vete Dijo Evelyn

Apenas llegue y ya queres que me vaya? pregunta roy Pense que por lo menos estarias contenta de verme

Y lo estoy respondio Evelyn Es solo que al venir a este mundo me trajiste muchas complicaciones

Complicaciones? pregunto Roy Que tipo de complicaciones?

Donde pensas quedarte? pregunto Evelyn Por que en mi casa no podes

Por que no? pregunto Roy yo te di una casa cuando estuviste en mi mundo

Y que crees que le tengo que decir a mi mama? pregunta Evelyn Que sos un personaje de anime que viajo a este mundo solo para verme?

Por que no? Pregunto roy

Oh vamos Roy crees que me crea? pregunto Evelyn

No lo se contesta roy decimelo vos, es tu mamá

Quizas deberia intentarlo Contesta Evelyn realmente no veo otra salida

Que hay de tu papa? pregunta Roy el ya me conoce

Pero no te recuerda contesto Evelyn Por alguna razon soy la unica que te recuerdo, a vos y a mi aventura en tu mundo.

Por que sera? Pregunto Roy Por cierto el collar te queda bien

Callate tonto Se sonroja Ahora que lo pienso me acorde de algo

Que cosa? pregunto Roy

No hace mucho tiempo lei un manga llamado Fushigi Yugi, donde una chica era transportada dentro de un libro y la unica forma que tenia de comunicarse con su amiga que estaba en su mundo era a traves del uniforme Conto Evelyn

Crees que sea algo asi? pregunto Roy

Hay algo que nos debe unir Dice Evelyn

El celular y el collar Dijo Roy quizas sea eso

Eso crees? pregunto Evelyn

No veo otra respuesta contesto Roy Como hacia la chica para regresar a su mundo?

No lo recuerdo contesto Evelyn Tendria que pedir los mangas de vuelta. Hay otra historia que es similar a la de fushigi yugi

Cual? pregunto Roy

Inuyasha contesto Evelyn Una chica es transportada a la epoca feudal donde habitan los monstruos a traves de un pozo.

Hay otra serie mas que recuerdes? Pregunta Roy

No por el momento Responde Evelyn.

Quizas en esas series encontremos la respuesta dijo Roy

Si contesto Evelyn.

Pero no hablemos de cómo puedo regresar dijo roy

Entonces de que hablamos? pregunto Evelyn

Quiero conocer tu mundo dijo Roy Salgamos asi lo conozco

Salir? Una cita? Pregunto Evelyn sonrojada

Una cita? No lo habia pensado… dijo Roy Por que no? Tengamos una "cita"

Esta bien responde Evelyn sonrojada. Donde queres ir?

No lo se contesto Roy Es tu mundo, elegí vos

Al cine te parece bien? pregunto Evelyn

Claro pero acordate que vo sos la que paga dijo Roy

Y eso por que? pregunto Evelyn

No creo que mi plata funcione en tu mundo ¿ o si? pregunto Roy

Tenes razon T-T contesto Evelyn Bueno yo dije que vamos al cine y eso es lo que vamos a hacer… Vallamos al Village de Caballito.

Y eso que es? pregunto Roy

Te vas a enterar cuando llegues contesto Evelyn

15 minutos después llegaron.

Mira es ese lugar dijo señalando al Village.

Es muy alto contesto Roy cuantos pisos tiene?

7 contesto Evelyn 5 de ellos son cines. Vio a su alrededor y reconocio a un grupo de chicas. No puede ser

Que cosa? pregunto Roy viendo al mismo grupo de chicas las conoces?

Son compañeras de mi curso Contesto Evelyn Quedate aca Evelyn se acerco al grupo Hola chicas. saluda a Denise, Belen, Sofía y Laura.

Hola Evelyn saludan todas menos Laura

Que hacen por aca? Pregunta Evelyn

Fuimos a ver una película Contesto Laura

Vos? pregunto Denise

Vengo a ver una película respondio Evelyn

Sola? pregunto Laura

No, conmigo contesto Roy al ver la actitud de Laura Estamos en una cita

Una cita? pregunto Sofia sorprendida

Si contesto Roy Soy Roy Mustang

Roy Mustang! Grito Denise Eso es imposible

Creeme que no Dijo Evelyn Realmente es Roy Mustang. Una larga historia, pero es él

Como puede ser posible? pregunto Denise

Por que tanto misterio? pregunto Belén

Roy es… comenzo a decir Denise

Mi novio finalizo por decir Evelyn lo tuve en secreto mucho tiempo y ahora mpezamos a salir en público por eso a Denu le sorprende.

Si es cierto dijo Denise entendio las razones de Evelyn

Ya nos tenemos que ir chicas- dijo Laura y se fue. Las otras tres saludaron y siguieron a la primera

Asi que soy tu novio ¿eh? pregunto Roy

Era mejor que decir que eras un anime contesto Evelyn Bien Coronel Mustang ¿Vamos a ir al cine o no?

Ahora que somos novios dime Roycontesto Roy

Roy no te tomes enserio lo que dije dijo Evelyn Fue solo para safar

Esta bien Dijo Roy y que película vamos a ver?

mmm… pensaba Evelyn Ya se destino final 3

Que no sea una romántica, por favor pensaba Roy.

No te preocupes, no es romantica si eso pensas contesto Evelyn

Como lo supiste? pregunto Roy

Por que todos los hombres piensan lo mismo ¬¬ contesto Evelyn Hay muchas muertes.

3horas después saliendo del cine.

Jamas me habia divertido tanto viendo una película en una cita dice Roy todas me llevan a ver románticas.

Encerio? pregunta Evelyn bueno tengo que admitir que a mi tambien me gustan las romanticas. Pero pense algo que nos gustara a los dos.

Pero esa película no crea el ambiente ideal de una cita no crees? pregunta roy

Ambiente? Ambiente para que? pregunta Evelyn inocentemente.

Ya sabes contesto Roy para besarte

Queres besarme? pregunta Evelyn

Yo no dije eso contesto Roy

Pues eso parecio ¬¬ contesto Evelyn No se con que clase de chicas estes acostumbrado a salir pero de seguro yo soy completamente distinta.

Lo se contesto Roy Por eso me gustas

Que dijiste? Pregunto Evelyn desconcertada

Dije que por eso me gustas volvio a repetir Roy serio.

Mira la hora que es mira su reloj ya es tarde, tengo que volver a casa. comienza a caminar apresuradamente. Roy la sigue

Espera La toma por la muñeca ¿Que sucede?

Vos tambien me gustas mucho dijo Evelyn con lagrimas en los ojos pero es imposible que estemos juntos porque somos de mundos distintos. Pense que de todas formas no importaba por que nunca te fijarias en mi pero ahora que me dijiste eso me duele mucho pensar que es imposible.

No digas nada mas… respondio Roy y la beso ante la sorpresa de Evelyn.


End file.
